


It Was Only A Kiss

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Deputy Sheriff!Allison, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goofy Dates, High School History Teacher!Stiles, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Nurse!Derek, PTSD Derek, Past Rape/Non-con, Preschool Teacher!Scott, Surf Instructor!Stiles, discussion of past pedophelia, mentions of past pedophelia, mentions of rape/non-con, self indulgent fluff, tw pedophelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Cora saw Derek, she tackled him.  Jessie tried to stop them wrestling by splashing sea water on them.  Stiles laughed and sat off to the side.  Laura plopped in the sand next to him.</p><p>“When he came home from that first date, I don’t think I’d ever seen him happier,” she said.  They sat watching the siblings and niece play in the sand for a few minutes.  “It has come to my attention that I know very little about you,” Laura said.  “Tell me about yourself.”  Stiles shrugged a little.</p><p>“High school history teacher, kiddie surf instructor, sheriff’s kid…”  She looked at him.</p><p>“Yeah, I could have Googled that…”</p><p>“I like the color green, I cook a lot for my roommates, and I love Captain America.”</p><p>***</p><p>In which Derek and Stiles have a summer romance that leads to Derek getting a bigger, better family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... Originally this fic was a fluffy one shot and then... And then I had to work out Peter being a creepy pedophile. There is still a lot of fluff but.
> 
> Alternate titles of this fic included "The Yellow Speedo" and "Unraveling Derek". I settled on "It Was Only A Kiss" because I kept asking, 'how did I end up like this?'
> 
> When it gets to the angstier bits, I'll put up warnings, and if you need more details about things that might trigger you, please feel free to [message me](http://lithrostilesmclinski.tumblr.com/). :)

The sky was still pink when Stiles left his house with his surfboard and walked down the street carrying a towel, wearing his red hoodie, swim trunks, and black flip flops. The birds were twittering, and a dog barked in the distance, but otherwise Stiles could hear nothing else on the first Saturday of the summer. He was excited to get out on the water, to be rid of what was going on at the school. When he had decided to be a high school history teacher, he didn’t think it would be as tough as it was. It wasn’t just the hours, but also the fact that each year there was more and more emphasis on standardized testing and Stiles knew it was all bullshit. But that didn’t matter because it was the summer, and he wouldn’t have to worry about that for fifteen glorious weeks. Being a new teacher meant crap salary, but that just gave him an excuse to spend his Saturdays at the beach teaching little ones how to surf. In the evenings Scott would put on a Kiddie Concert charging a dollar a kid and after that they would barbeque with Allison, and Isaac, and their families.

Scott was great with the kids. Some of them were from his preschool, but most of them were from out of town, directed to the beach either by Stiles, or some of the other locals as a good source of family entertainment. Isaac liked to joke that Allison’s job as a Deputy Sheriff balanced out all the mush, although Isaac himself was highly disappointed in his own work. He’d gone to school for sculpting, and Stiles knew he was an amazing artist, but Isaac was having trouble selling his work due to the economy being shit, so he ended up doing a lot of restorative “bull shit” work. He tried to not complain too much, because it paid fairly well, but Stiles knew it pissed him off. Alone, their meager salaries would have left them living in not so good places, but as it was, all of them living together, they were able to live in a two bedroom apartment within walking distance from the beach.

When Stiles entered the fairly empty parking lot, he started to try to clear his mind. Surfing never worked well if he was thinking about too much. Being out on the ocean was one of the few times that Stiles really felt graceful. As a teenager, he’d been gangly and awkward, and he’d hoped he would grow out of it, but he didn’t… At least not on land.

The sand was cool on his feet. He walked closer to the water, breathing in the salty air, trying to avoid the seaweed. Eventually, he threw down his towel and stripped to his trunks. Being alone had it’s benefits. He let out a roar as he rushed towards the ocean, nearly tripping but righting himself just in time. The water was freezing, but he got used to it quickly. He surfed for about an hour before he was content to wander back home for breakfast. Allison would be getting of her shift soon, and he liked to be home to make sure she ate something before falling fully clothed onto her California King sized bed that she shared with Scott and Isaac.

“Hey, Stiles,” Scott called from the kitchen as soon as Stiles came in the front door.

“Good waves?” Isaac asked.

“Eh, not bad,” he said, entering the kitchen. Allison was there, already changed into some cut off sweats and a loose halter top. She looked exhausted. “How was your shift?” Stiles asked watching Isaac pour pancake batter onto the grill.

“It was what it was…” She said. “Your dad has started loudly talking about how excited he is for retirement.”

“Too bad that’s not for, like, ten years…” Stiles said stealing one of the strawberries that Scott was rinsing in the sink. The berry was so juicy and sweet, Stiles nearly melted, and most definitely groaned.

“It’s more like three if he goes for early retirement,” Allison said. “And honestly, I think it would be best… Things are…” She shook her head. Isaac rubbed her back lightly.

“We’ll work it out,” Scott said. Allison sighed.

“I know, I’m just tired…” She said yawning. Stiles set the table. He put out the juice he’d squeezed the night before and the organic milk from the co-op, and was just going for the syrup when there was a knock on the door.

“It’s me,” the Sheriff called as he came in. Stiles smiled at his dad and went for another plate. “Allison said there would be bacon…” He said glancing at the pancakes.

“I most certainly did not!” Allison squawked, glancing at Stiles. The Sheriff chuckled a little.

“It’s ok, Allison, I knew Stiles would refuse me, that’s why I got some at the diner…” He said producing four or five pieces of crisp bacon in a baggy from his pocket. Stiles just shook his head.

“That will cost you a pancake,” he said. The Sheriff smirked at his son as he sat down at the new place. “Coffee?” Stiles asked, patting his father affectionately on the shoulder.

“No thanks,” the Sheriff said. “After this I’m going home and going to bed.” Allison nodded sleepily, leaning on Scott’s shoulder while he chopped the berries.

Breakfast was fairly quiet after that. The Sheriff offered to help with cleanup, but as usual, everyone waved him off, telling him to go home and get some sleep. He nodded, hugging his son before leaving. Allison went to bed as soon as the dishes were done, planning to sleep for most of the day. Isaac wandered to the shed in the back yard. He spent most of his free time there, working on his personal sculptures. The others usually left him and it alone, entering it only when he invited them in.

“You excited for the summer?” Stiles asked as he and Scott walked down to the beach. Scott shrugged.

“It should be fun anyways,” Scott said.

“What’s going on at the department?” Stiles asked. Scott shrugged.

“Pay issues mostly, and time off.”

“Suck,” Stiles said. Scott nodded. “Ah, bureaucracy. Fucking us all over one by one…” He clapped his friend on the back. “Oh well, at least the weather is good, and we’re all fairly well taken care of.” Scott nodded. They parted when they got to the parking lot. Stiles was headed back to the beach, and Scott was off to the store for food for the barbeque. Stiles stretched out on the sand, letting the sound of the ocean lull him into a shallow nap. He woke up to a three year old pouring sand on his foot. The child ran away screaming and giggling when Stiles sat up, rubbing sand off his cheek. He checked his phone. It was almost nine. He still had another half hour before the parents started showing up so he grabbed his board and went out on the ocean for a bit, clearing his head so he could be prepared to teach children the basics of surfing.

Upon returning to the shore, he almost biffed it when he saw a truly gorgeous man in a yellow speedo. Stiles didn’t even realize he wasn’t even paying attention to where he was going until he heard the three year old screech. Stiles jerked sideways, falling face first into the sand. He refused to look at the man in the yellow speedo as he stood up, brushing sand from his mouth. A small group of people with their kids were starting to gather near the gazebo. Blushing, Stiles walked towards them.

“Hi!” One of the parents called out, recognizing Stiles. Stiles reached out for the woman’s hand. Many of the other parents shook his hand. The man with the yellow speedo came over, a small girl clutching tightly to his hand.

“I’m pretty sure that’s Stiles,” Stiles could hear the man say. “Look at all the other kids with their surfboards.” The little girl shook her head, her long black braids whipping over her shoulders. Stiles smiled. This happened sometimes, and Stiles could only imagine what Scott had to go through when the parents had to leave all day. “I think it is, boog. Come on…” He stopped near the edge of the group, making no move towards Stiles who was counting. Everyone was there.

“Hi-hello,” he said. “I’m Stiles Stilinski, Kiddie Surfing Instructor. Today is going to be really basic. Most of it will be spent on land, talking about safety, how to stand on the board, and stuff like that. I’ve found this works best if parents kind of-” he moved his hands as if he were brushing them away. “Feel free to stick close though,” Stiles said. “Lots of kids and one of me, big ocean.” A few of the parents laughed. Yellow Speedo just raised his eyebrow as he stepped back from the little girl. Some of the other parents wandered off to sit with other members of their families, but some, Yellow Speedo included, sat down under the gazebo, watching. “Hi, kids,” Stiles said to the kids. They looked up at him. “My name is Stiles, first we’re going to play a getting to know you game so I can remember your names, and then we’ll start working on the boards, ok?” The morning went by quickly, but this group was at least not terrified of the water. That was the worst, when the kids wouldn’t go near the water. Stiles always judged those parents harshly, wishing heaping piles of dog doo to just be magically found underfoot.

By the time they went home, Stiles was starved and had completely forgotten about falling on his face until he saw Yellow Speedo in the parking lot with the little girl. Her name was Jessie and she was going to catch on quick. Jessie waved excitedly at Stiles as he passed their Camaro. Stiles waved back, trying to not check out her dad. At the edge of the parking lot, Yellow Speedo stopped Stiles.

“Need a ride?” The man asked. Stiles gaped a little and shook his head no.

“I’m just a few blocks away… Thanks though.”

“I’m Derek Hale,” the man said smiling and putting his hand out through the open window. Stiles shook it, trying to not show his surprise. His mother, Talia Hale, was the mayor, and there were rumors of her running for senator soon.

“I’m hungry Uncle Derek!” Jessie whined from the back seat.

“Nice to meet you,” Stiles said.

“And you…” Derek said. A car behind him honked. “Better go,” Derek said as Jessie started whining again. Stiles waved and walked down the street, trying to not over analyze what had just transpired. ( _Uncle was good. Uncle was very good._ ) At home, Scott was making sandwiches for him and Isaac.

“How was surf lessons?” Scott asked. Stiles laughed a little and told him. “Derek is cute, isn’t he?” Scott asked. “I had Jessie in my class, and he would pick her up sometimes. Boy got the booty…” Stiles laughed, shaking his head. They ate out in the backyard with Isaac, drinking fresh sun tea, and eating more strawberries.

“Is your mom coming to the barbeque tonight?” Isaac asked Scott.

“Probably,” Scott said. “She wants to try this new fruit salad she found online… something about mint leaves, I don’t know… Is Chris coming?”

“Probably,” Stiles said. “I think that some others of the old gang are gonna show up, too. I know Erica and Boyd will be here, and-and Lydia said she would be here on and off over the summer…” Stiles tugged at a blade of grass. It had been years since he really _had_ a crush on Lydia Martin, but that didn’t take away from the fact that she was one of the hottest women Stiles had ever seen up close. And she was so scarily smart. Scott sighed. “Well, let them know… And make sure to tell Erica and Boyd to bring the little ones…”

“You and babies…” Isaac said with a sigh. Boyd and Erica had two year old twins that liked to get into everything. Isaac got up with a grunt. “I’ll be by later with Allison,” he said and disappeared.

“We should get the ice chests ready,” Stiles said. They went in the kitchen to start prepping the ice, the drinks, the vegetables and condiments they were taking, and gathered up all their summer blankets. Stiles was excited. They were going to grill hamburgers, hot dogs, brats, bell peppers, and marshmallows once the kids left. It was going to be great.

A few hours later, Isaac, Allison, Stiles, Chris, Melissa, the Sheriff, Lydia, Boyd, Erica, their kids Alicia and Kayla, were all at the beach watching Scott put on a Kiddie Concert, singing songs he’d made up like “Sharks Aren’t Scary,” “Living in a Tidepool,” and “When the Peaks Turn White, Run Run Run!” The last one was about beach safety and not going out too deep, or into water that was too rough. The kids’ favorite song though was “Can You Name That Sea Animal?” where Scott didn’t so much sing as he pretended to be different sea animals. When Scott finally played his last song, the kids ran screaming to their parents laughing and asking to come back to the beach the next day so they could find tidepools. Scott came over to the gazebo and sat on the table next to Isaac leaning into him, yawning.

“This is going to be a great summer,” he declared, and Stiles nodded in agreement, thinking about Derek in his yellow speedo. He wondered if he showered when he got home or if he just pulled on fresh clothes, trusting the showers at the beach to have cleared all the sand. Stiles liked to think that he didn’t, and if a person were to kiss him, even the kiss would be salty.

“Stiles! Hamburger or hot dog!” The Sheriff barked. Stiles jerked, spilling chips all over the beach.

“Uh-hamburger,” he said. The Sheriff just shook his head has he handed his son a burger. Stiles looked guiltily at the chips, but moved to the table to put things on the burger.

“Are you excited for the new changes they are making to the curriculum?” Erica asked sitting opposite him, between the twins while Boyd. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I wish that they would just let me teach… these fu-frakking standardized tests don’t prove that the students know anything…” He sighed. Erica was the Educator Assessment Coordinator at Stiles’s school which was fancy speak for making sure that teachers were actually doing their jobs in an effective way.

“I know…” Erica said as Boyd handed the girls their plates. “Believe me. Chris and I are working on it. There is only so much we can do about it, unfortunately. Most of it’s the state of California.” Stiles groaned a little, throwing his head back.

“Let’s not talk about this right now,” Chris said patting Stiles on the back. “It’s break. It’s time to have some fun…” Stiles sighed, and nodded.

“Too true, too true…” They ate all the food, and eventually the parents, Boyd and Erica included, went home. The remaining four took turns on Stiles’s surfboard in the bright moonlight. It was a good night, and by the time Stiles crawled into bed at nearly four in the morning, he was feeling better and clearer than he had in months.


	2. Chapter 2

The week went by slowly for Stiles. He woke up early most mornings and went surfing, trying to just be content with the moment, but he was growing bored far too quickly. By Wednesday, he gave up and started working on lesson plans, berating himself for not signing up to teach summer school. Summer wasn’t as cool when your friends had grown up jobs. He started cooking new dishes for dinner. Homemade spaghetti with sauce made from scratch, fried fish he battered himself with fresh cut french fries, turkey burgers stuffed with pepper jack cheese, and shrimp wrapped in bacon covered in barbecue sauce. Scott, Allison, and Isaac loved it, and were never far from the kitchen when they were home because Stiles was known to experiment and when it was good, it was good!

By the time Saturday rolled around again, Stiles had pretty much forgotten about Derek and his yellow speedo; that is until Derek arrived at the beach with his niece only this time the man was wearing a baby blue speedo. Stiles groaned inwardly. He was so cute. Stiles sighed and walked towards group that was gathering. Today they would spend more time in the water, which usually meant more anxious parents, but Stiles was used to it. Stiles almost hoped that Jessie would want Derek in the water just so he could watch the water dripping off that chiseled chest.

“Mr. Stiles! Where’s Mr. McCall?” One of the kids screamed. Stiles blinked and looked down, wondering only vaguely how long the kid had been trying to get his attention.

“He’ll be here later, Andy,” Stiles said ruffling his hair. The kid huffed and marched to his group of friends. Stiles just shook his head, hoping that they wouldn’t be grumpy all day. Most of the ones Andy was talking to were a bit too old for Scott’s Concerts, but they were old students of his, so it sort of made sense. As it turned out, they weren’t grumpy all day. It helped that Stiles tripped more than normal. It wasn’t his fault, though. Derek spent most of the lesson leaned over the gazebo edge, talking to one of the moms, his beautiful ass sticking out and asking for Stiles to think dirty, horrible things. Finally, the lesson was over and Stiles returned the children to their parents and or guardians. Most of the parents thanked Stiles and led their kids off, but Derek purposefully ignored him until the mom he was talking to stepped back leading her child to the car. Derek turned, smiling at Stiles who was talking to a child about how practicing on the ironing board was not a good idea. Derek took his time gathering his and Jessie’s things before wandering over to Stiles.

“So what’s this about a Kiddie Concert?” He asked as the last mom left Stiles to tend to her child.

“It’s just Mr. McCall, Uncle Derek,” Jessie said impatiently. “He was my preschool teacher, nothing to get excited over…” Stiles laughed a little.

“And Mr. McCall had such nice things to say about you when I told him you were in my class last week…” Stiles teased and Jessie blushed a little.

“I take it, it’s not for her age group?” Derek asked with a slight chuckle, and Stiles shook his head, no. Derek sighed. “That’s a shame… Guess I’m just gonna have to ask you to coffee.” Stiles felt his heart skip a beat.

“C-coffee?” Stiles said. “With me?”

“Yes, coffee with you. Or tea. Or beverage in general…” Derek said. “Possibly a pastry…” Stiles turned, trying to see if someone was behind him. When he looked back at Derek, Derek smirked, obviously amused.

“Uh-yes? When?” Stiles said. Derek shrugged.

“You free this afternoon? Today’s one of my few days of…” Stiles found himself nodding, mouth open slightly. “Good. Wanna meet at Black’s at three?” Stiles bit his lip.

“Just-just so we’re clear… You’re asking me on a coffee date, correct?” Derek nodded, smiling. “You do realize that you’re-and I’m-I eat a lot of sand…” He blurted, gesturing wildly at the beach. Derek smirked a little.

“I am aware,” Derek said. “Three o’clock. Black’s. See you there, Stiles.” And with that, he allowed his niece to drag him off. Stiles stood there, jaw hanging open for a minute until he realized he wasn’t sure if he had anything clean that wasn’t board shorts. He grabbed his board, his phone, and hoodie and walked home. He launched himself into his room, ignoring Isaac and Scott’s stares as he tripped loudly over the coffee table. He found a pair of holey jeans that would just have to do but the only clean t-shirt he had was one with a Captain America logo on it. He’d had it since high school, but it was clean, and so it would have to do. He went to hop in the shower, not even sure of what time it was, only it was something he had to do, but Scott was standing in front of the door.

“Lunch first,” he said shoving his best friend towards the kitchen. Stiles huffed as he sat down at the kitchen table but allowed himself to be passed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with milk. “So… Something happen at the beach?” Stiles smiled.

“I-uh…” Stiles ran a hand through his hair. It was crunchy with salt. Vaguely he wondered if he had time to get it cut before three but then decided that would be a mistake. “I have a date. At three.”

“Oh?” Isaac asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

“With…” Scott encouraged

“Derek Hale,” Stiles said shoving chips around his plate with his finger, trying to not giggle too much when the other two looked at him surprised. “Beverage date with the possibility of a pastry.”

“Stiles!” Scott said getting up and hugging his friend. “I-I don’t know what to say…”

“I’m just glad I have some clean jeans,” Stiles said.

“How did it happen?” Isaac asked. Stiles told them. They laughed, trying to keep it down, but Allison came out anyway. She looked exhausted.

“Sorry, Ali,” Scott said as she plopped next to him. She picked up his half eaten sandwich and leaned into him, nibbling it. Scott wrapped a protective arm around her. “Stiles got a date.” Allison perked up a little.

“Oh really?” Stiles nodded.

“Derek Hale.” Allison squeaked a little.

“Lucky bastard!” She said. “Where are you going?” Stiles told her. “That is awesome… First dates were always so exciting…” She said smiling up at Isaac and then Scott. Scott and Isaac were dating long before Allison ever came on the scene, and their first date had been full or childish antics at a picnic with a bunch of friends, but it was still one of the most important dates of her life. Stiles checked the time. It was barely noon.

“How am I going to contain myself for three hours?” Stiles groaned.

“I don’t know,” Allison said yawning. “But you should do it quietly…” Stiles made a face.

“Sorry, I-you should have seen him today. I must have fallen like five times because Derek had his ass just-I swear the kids put their surfboards in the way on purpose.”

“Either of you want to take a nap with me?” Allison asked looking from Scott to Isaac.

“I could use a break,” Isaac said. “I can’t concentrate right on this piece because I’m too busy thinking about having to restore the corner piece on the building on sixth, and I know they’re going to ask for the statues to be redone soon… They are all…” He shook his head. “If it didn’t pay so good…”

“We know,” Scott said squeezing Isaac’s hand. Isaac squeezed back and got up, collecting their plates. “You can help me get the ice chests ready,” he said to Stiles.

Prepping the ice chests only took about an hour. Scott retreated to his room when they were done, leaving Stiles to his own devices. Stiles took a nice long shower, got dressed, and flopped on the couch to channel surf until it was time for him to walk to the coffee shop. At two thirty, he gave up. He grabbed _The Illustrated Man_ off the shelf and went to Black’s where he got a water with lemon and curled up on one of the old lumpy couches. He lost himself in Bradbury's stories, and didn’t look up until someone sat at his feet. Stiles put the book to his chest and looked down. Instantly his mouth was full of saliva. Derek was looking at him with soft grey eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, and black cargo shorts. Stiles just stared at his biceps for a minute, wanting to taste that tan skin.

“What are you reading?” Derek asked leaning into Stiles’s space and picking up the book. Stiles moved to get up, but Derek put his hand on Stiles’s shirt. “You’re fine,” he said. “Bradbury always freaked me out a little. ‘The Veldt’ really fucked with me as a kid. I could never look at lions the same…”

“Have you been here long?” Stiles asked. Derek shook his head setting the book on the coffee table.

“Just walked in. Have you gotten anything yet?” Stiles shook his head. “Let’s go get something then…” They got up and went to get in line. “So other than eating sand, reading Bradbury, and teaching surfing, what do you do?”

“I’m a high school history teacher,” Stiles said.

“How can you afford to live within walking distance of the beach?” Derek asked.

“I have three roommates…” Stiles said. “Friends from high school. One of them is Scott McCall--the Kiddie Concert guy.”

“Ah,” Derek said with a nod. “That makes more sense.”

“What do you do for a living?” Stiles asked.

“I’m a nurse at the hospital,” Derek said and kept talking but Stiles’s mind wandered to thinking about how hot Derek would look in scrubs. “Stiles?” Derek shook his shoulder a little and Stiles blinked.

“Iced coffee, blended, milk and sugar,” he blurted, hoping that was the answer to the question. The barista punched some buttons on the cash register. Derek ordered an iced chai. Once they got their drinks, they returned to the couch. Stiles sat with his legs criss crossed facing Derek while Derek crossed one leg over his knee, body twisted towards Stiles.

“Where did you go when we were in line?” Derek asked, taking a sip of his drink. Stiles blushed.

“I was picturing you in scrubs,” he admitted. Derek laughed.

“Fair enough,” he said. “So do you like teaching?” Derek asked. Stiles hesitated for a minute.

“Yes, but I hate the testing. It makes it so much harder to teach…”

“Your classes still make the news,” Derek said. “It was you, wasn’t it? That not only improved test scores, but your classes also followed the testing curriculum the least?” Stiles ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah,” he said. “I mean… I didn’t do anything extreme… I just focused on history first, and then did the supplementals the governor sent… What about you? Do you like your job?”

“Yeah,” Derek said. “I work mostly with the elderly. It has it’s rough days, but I really like it. A large part of my evenings gets taken up just by listening to them tell me about their lives. Sometimes I think about working at a nursing home but...”

“Why don’t you?” Stiles asked.

“Have you ever been to a nursing home?” Derek asked. Stiles shook his head, no. “Most of them are really-they are understaffed, and yet these people are paying a fortune to live there. There’s a lot of neglect and I couldn’t work somewhere with that kind of abuse, and if I was lucky enough to work somewhere that didn’t have those problems, I’d feel bad because I would know it was still going on…”

“So report the bad homes?” Stiles asked, feeling the answer was too simple.

“Oh the homes get reported all the time, but then are covered up. Everyone is so scared of a lawsuit, and there are huge out of court settlements. It’s really hard to get anyone to follow a charge all the way through…”

“That sucks,” Stiles said, sipping his coffee. Derek sighed.

“Yeah, but I’m working on some different committees in the area to at least try to help ensure our area doesn’t have all of the issues that the others have.”

“That’s good,” Stiles said.

“It’s a step,” Derek agreed. Some kids came in the coffee shop and started waving at Stiles.

“Mr. Stilinski!” One of the girls yelled and rushed over, waving a piece of paper in the air. “I just got the letter! I’m going to Simmons!” She thrust the paper at him and Stiles glanced it over.

“This is great, Alex!” Stiles said getting up to hug her.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, I’ve just been looking all over for you…” She said turning to her friends.

“No worries,” Stiles said. Alex glanced at Derek sitting on the couch. “This is Derek Hale. Derek, this is one of my students, Alex. She just graduated and is going to Simmons College in Boston.”

“Nice to meet you,” Derek said getting up and shaking her hand. Alex smirked, looking between Stiles and Derek. Stiles was sure he could read her thought of _Get it Mr. S!_ and Stiles had to suppress his laughter.

“The pleasure is mine,” Alex said. “I have to go. Have a good afternoon.” She scampered off and the men sat back down on the couch.

“She is going to do great,” Stiles said. “Took all the AP courses she could, and volunteered, and was on the volleyball team, and…” Stiles flailed a little. Derek smiled.

“You work well with kids,” he noted. Stiles nodded.

“I do really well when I know they can go home,” he said. “I like being able to go home and do whatever I want with whomever I want…” He thought about it a minute and then blushed. “Wow, I sound-that’s not how that sounded in my head…” Derek laughed.

“It’s ok,” he said. “As much as I love my niece, what with my work schedule, it is nice to know that she gets to go home to someone who will be home all night.” They sipped their drinks for a minute.

“Have you ever watched _Greek_?” Stiles asked.

“I watched it with my sister sometimes,” Derek said. “Michael was the best. So under used.”

“I know!” They spent the next hour and a half talking about their favorite TV shows, music, and books. When Stiles finally checked his phone, he was surprised that so much time had gone by. And that he’d missed six text messages and two calls from home.

“Hey, I have to get going,” he said when the conversation lulled. “Scott’s concert is starting soon and I’m going to be in trouble for not being home to help take things to the beach…”

“I have to get going, too,” Derek said taking Stiles’s phone from him. “Now you have my number… Text me when you get some time. I’d like to see you again.”

“I’d like that too,” Stiles said reaching out to take the phone back. Their fingers touched, and Stiles blurted, “You should come to the barbecue tonight. It’s-it’s my roommates, some family, and friends… not a real-we usually eat around seven…” Derek smiled as he finally released Stiles’s phone.

“Where?”

“At the gazebo where the lessons are,” Stiles said.

“Should I bring anything?” Derek asked.

“Only if you want to,” Stiles said. “We usually have plenty to go around…”

“Alright,” Derek said. “I’ll see you tonight at seven.” Stiles started walking backwards, waving awkwardly. He fell into a chair with another patron in it, and Stiles apologized profusely while Derek just laughed. Finally Stiles got out of there and made his way to the beach. Scott had already started. Boyd raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down panting next to him.

“Are they really mad?” Stiles asked.

“No, not really. More concerned that you ignored their texts and calls…” Stiles chewed on his nail. _It wasn’t like they didn’t know where I was…_ he thought to himself. Eventually he wandered over to Allison and Isaac who were holding hands while sitting on an ice chest.

“Hey, how did the date go?” Allison asked.

“I-well. He’s coming. Tonight. To the barbecue.” Allison laughed.

“As your father is the Sheriff, and I am a deputy sheriff, do you think that’s wise?” Stiles waved at her, and let out a little ‘meh.’

“You won’t have your guns. You both are far less intimidating without your guns…” Allison laughed again. Stiles kept checking his phone for the time, wondering if Derek was one of those that got their early, right on time, or late. Isaac finally took away his phone when Stiles pulled it out to check it and ended up flinging it across the sand, nearly hitting a small child.

“You can get this back when you stop freaking out about the time which only changes every minute,” Isaac said pocketing it. Stiles grumped through the remainder of the concert, and refused to talk to either of them. He was on the verge of breaking down and begging when he looked up and saw Derek walking towards him. For the first time, he looked a little unsure of himself, but then he spotted Stiles and smiled warmly. Stiles went to get up but Allison tugged him back down.

“If you go galloping over there, you’ll look like an over eager sixteen year old. Try to stay cool, not eat sand, and let him come over here,” Allison advised. Stiles sighed and leaned on her shoulder, knowing she was right. Derek walked over to them easily. He was carrying a small bag that appeared to be full of rolls. Stiles got up when he was a few steps away. Derek wrapped his free arm around Stiles, pulling him into a slightly awkward hug.

“I know you said I didn’t have to bring anything,” Derek said letting go of Stiles and looking at the bag, “but I was making rolls earlier and I had too many so…”

“Are they from scratch?” Stiles asked as Derek reached into the bag and handed one to Stiles. Derek nodded as Stiles took a bite of the roll. “Holy crap!” He said loudly. Several children and parents turned to glare at him, but were quickly distracted by Scott ‘bloop bloop blooping’ around the beach, pretending to be a fish.

“Glad you like them,” Derek said, laughing softly. Stiles blushed a little as he finished the still warm roll. Scott finished his last song and the kids started running around to find their parents. Some of the parents talked to Scott about whatever it was that they talked about, but soon they were all gone. Scott walked over to Stiles and Derek, smirking.

“What were you holy crapping?” He asked. Stiles, who had eaten three more rolls, thrust one in Scott’s hand. Scott took a bite and nodded. “Wow. That is good,” he said. “Hi, I’m Scott McCall, I don’t know if you remember…”

“I do remember you,” Derek said shaking his hand. “Jessie came home covered in paint more than once from your class.”

“These are my partners, Allison Argent, and Isaac Lahey…” Scott said.

“Nice to meet you,” Derek said to Allison. “And Isaac and I have run into each other down town when he was working on my mom’s office. You do incredible work.” Isaac blushed a little. He was sure one of those run ins was when Isaac had been yelling at the mayor about how the arts needed to be supported more so he could do more than just restoration work.

“How are you?” Isaac asked, shaking his hands.

“Pretty good,” Derek said.

“Derek?” Melissa called from the gazebo. “What are you doing here and are those your homemade rolls?” Derek stiffened before turning, a grin on his face that wasn’t the same grin he’d been wearing since he saw Stiles but also wasn’t completely fake.

“Hi, Mel,” he said walking across the sand. “Stiles invited me.” He handed her the bag. Melissa blushed a little, and started talking loudly to the other parents about how good the rolls were.

“You must work at the hospital with my mom,” Scott filled in, looking slightly amused.

“Yes,” Derek said. “Oh, and you forgot your book at the coffee shop.” He pulled Stiles’s copy of _The Illustrated Man_ out of his pocket.

“Thanks,” Stiles said as they headed up to the gazebo. The Sheriff walked up to them and ruffled Stiles’s hair.

“How are you, Derek?” The Sheriff asked. They shook hands.

“Not bad,” he said. “Surprised how many people I know here…”

“Beauty of small towns,” the Sheriff said. “How is your mom?” They talked for about twenty minutes about the town, Allison occasionally chiming in until the food was ready. They all sat down to eat. It was a good night. The burgers were just right, and this time someone had remembered sauerkraut for the brats. Stiles ate about three more rolls before Melissa cut him off, and passed out the rest. Stiles pouted until Derek passed over his roll. Stiles blushed and stammered out a thank you. The parents finally left about nine, leaving the others to clean up. Stiles grabbed a couple of the beers, one of the blankets, Derek’s hand, and marched them down the beach just out of sight of the others. They could still hear Isaac, Allison, and Scott laughing from the place where they sat down.

“I like them,” Derek said. “Your roommates. They are good people. When you said you had three roommates, I was worried…” Stiles just shook his head.

“I’ve known Scott since grade school,” he said. “We’re practically brothers.”

“He’s got a good mom,” Derek said accepting one of the proffered beers. They fell silent.

“I feel like we should be talking about the great kings of the past,” Stiles finally said, hand extended towards the stars. Derek raised an eyebrow at him. “You know… like in _The Lion King_.”

“Oh,” Derek said, laughing a little, wrapping his arm around Stiles’s shoulders. “We could… or…” He leaned forward and kissed Stiles softly. Heart thudding hard in his chest, the rest of Stiles felt tingly.

“Or. Or is good,” Stiles said twisting into a better position to kiss Derek back. Derek was throwing off so much heat, Stiles just wanted to drink it all up. He wanted those well muscled arms to hold him down. He wanted a lot of things that weren’t going to happen that night. They made out until the tide came in close enough to soak their feet and the bottom of the blanket. Laughing, they got up and retreated to where the others were laying asleep in a heap. They woke up them up, and Derek helped them pack everything up. It was almost eleven, and Stiles was tired.

“You want a ride home?” Derek asked but Stiles shook his head, no.

“We got them moving,” he said watching them tromp across the sand. “It’s not far. They’ll be in bed soon enough…” Derek shrugged and kissed Stiles.

“Alright… I’ll let you know if I get any free time this week,” he said. “I’m working double shifts the next couple of days though, so don’t be surprised if I don’t.”

“Ok. Bye,” Stiles said, and turned to follow his roommates home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay silly first dates! :D


	3. Chapter 3

The next three days, Stiles drove everyone in the house crazy until finally Scott called the hospital and made his mom check the schedule and found out that Derek’s next night off was Thursday and Stiles couldn’t whine about Derek until Thursday. It was the quietest Wednesday any of them had ever had. Stiles woke up late on Thursday, and went to the beach to surf off some of his frustration. When he got home around three, he found a text from Derek asking if he wanted to have a late lunch/early dinner. Stiles replied _Yes!!!! :D_ immediately. A few minutes later his phone buzzed. Derek was calling him.

“Have you ever been to Through the Grapevine?”

“Nope,” Stiles said.

“Are you interested in going there?”

“I could try something new…”

“Give me your address and I’ll come pick you up in an hour. I’m still wearing my work scrubs,” Derek said. Stiles gave it to him and they hung up. He showered quickly and found his good jeans, a white t-shirt, and he threw a short sleeved green over shirt on top. He was just finishing his hair when there was a knock on the door.

“I got it!” Stiles yelled, rushing towards the front door. He tripped over the rug as Isaac opened the door. “I don’t got it,” Stiles mumbled to the floor and got up.

“Hi, Derek,” Isaac said. “Come on in.” Derek stepped in, taking off his dark aviators and Stiles felt his jaw drop to the floor again. Derek was wearing a soft grey shirt and nice black pants. Stiles felt severely underdressed.

“Ok there, Stiles?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded mutely and gestured at his bedroom.

“Still have to change,” he finally managed and went to his bedroom. He found some black slacks that Isaac had made him get, saying the accentuated his ass, but didn’t know what to do about a shirt. Eventually he just lost the over shirt and grudgingly put on the shoes he’s worn to Erica and Boyd’s wedding. There was a knock on his door and Isaac came in with some cardigans.

“Pants are better,” Isaac said spreading out the cardigans on Stiles’s bed. “I think the navy is too dark, and he’s wearing grey, so…. maroon?” He held the shirt up to Stiles’s chest. “Maroon.” He handed him the garment. “Put it on. And you’re welcome.” Stiles threw his arms around the other man.

“Thank you so much…” He said.

“Any time,” Isaac said. Stiles pulled on the maroon cardigan, flicked his hair, and left the room. Derek was in the kitchen drinking iced tea at the kitchen table and talking to Allison, who was sitting on the counter, and Scott, who was leaning between her legs. Stiles put his hands in his pockets and calmly walked towards Derek, bumping into his shoulder slightly when he was close enough.

“Hi,” Derek said, assessing and smiling.

“Hi,” Stiles said.

“You about ready?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded. Derek got up. “Thanks for the tea.” Allison waved.

“Bye guys, have a good evening…” Scott said.

“We won’t wait up,” Allison said. Stiles snorted a little, but said nothing as he followed Derek out of his house and to the Camaro. Derek surprised Stiles by opening the passenger door for him.

“Thanks,” Stiles said leaning in to peck Derek on the cheek. Derek just smiled, and shut the door once Stiles was all the way in. Derek got in and started the car. Loud music blasted at them, startling them both. Derek turned the radio off, but not before Stiles recognized the song. He turned the radio back on but turned the volume down. “Relax! Take it eeeeasy!” A man’s voice sang. “You like MIKA!” Stiles said pointing at Derek who was blushing.

“And?” he asked, running his hand through his hair.

“And, I would never have guessed,” Stiles said pushing some of the buttons until Grace Kelly came on. Stiles sang along loudly and largely off key to the restaurant. Derek just shook his head and laughed. Through the Grapevine turned out to be a semi-fancy restaurant. There wasn’t valet parking, but no one was wearing jeans. Stiles was very glad he’d changed. They were seated almost immediately in cozy little corner. Stiles stared at the wine menu until finally Derek offered to just get a wine sampler. They would get small glasses until they found something they liked or they hit ten samples. “Sounds good,” Stiles said moving onto the rest of the menu that turned out to be only a little bit better. Immediately his eyes fell upon the tuna melt and fries. He didn’t care that it probably didn’t go with the wine; it sounded good.

“This was a bad place to choose, wasn’t it?” Derek asked. Stiles slid has hand across the table and squeezed Derek’s hand.

“No, it’s fine, and look! Free bread,” Stiles said as the waitress brought them bread.

“Your wine will be right out,” she said. Derek nodded and relaxed a little.

“Is there anything on the menu you’d eat?” Derek asked.

“Oh tons,” Stiles said glancing over the dishes. “But I’m going with the tuna melt.” Derek smiled at him.

“The beef is raised and slaughtered within a hundred miles,” Derek said opening his menu. “And it’s grass fed. It really doesn’t get any better…” He leaned over and flipped Stiles’s menu to the burger page.

“Wine with burgers?”

“Wine with a tuna melt?” Derek retorted.

“Point,” Stiles said looking at the burgers. “Sixteen bucks for a burger!?” Derek laughed a little. “I’ll stick with the tuna melt, thanks.”

“But the tuna is from a can!” Derek argued. “Fresh beef versus canned tuna. There is no competition.”

“There is when I don’t want to spend sixteen bucks on a burger!”

“Yes, but it comes with a salad and a side of asparagus,” the waitress said. “And the tuna isn’t canned, but I’d still go with the burger…”

“The tuna is gross…” Derek said.

“You don’t like tuna, Derek,” the woman said.

“No one asked you, Cora,” Derek said. Stiles looked from him to the waitress. “Stiles meet my sister, Cora. Cora, this is Stiles.”

“Oh is this a date?” Cora asked. “And I get to witness it?” Derek sighed.

“I’ll ask for a new waiter,” Derek said.

“You should get the burger. Derek’s dates get a five dollar discount. It makes it the same price as the tuna melt,” Cora said. “I’ll be right back.” She set the wine down.

“So… You have a sister.” Stiles knew he could have gone a variety of places, but decided to give Derek the benefit of the doubt, and pick the easiest.

“Yes,” Derek said, sighing. “I have four sisters and three brothers. Most of them live in town, and a lot of them have kids. Cora is the sibling just below me. She and I live at home, as does our youngest sister Holly. Holly is still in high school. Cora is going to college. We have a big house by the way.”

“So that’s how you can afford the Camaro on a nurse’s salary,” Stiles said. 

“Yes, that’s how I afford my Camaro on a nurse’s salary,” Derek said. “Wine?” In front of them was four small glasses of wine that each had a mouthful of wine. Derek picked up one glass and Stiles picked up the matching one. “To little sisters fucking with second dates.” Stiles shook his head.

“To grassfed beef over non-canned tuna,” Stiles said. They drank their wine. Stiles made a face. Red was definitely not his thing. Cora came back and took their orders. They both got cheeseburgers.

“Want to try the next wine?” Derek asked. It was a white wine.

“Sure,” Stiles said. Derek picked up his glass, as did Stiles.

“To trying new things,” Derek said.

“To embarrassing family members,” Stiles said. They drank. It was better but tarter than Stiles liked. Cora brought them more wine samples. Stiles really liked the fourth wine, so Cora brought them full glasses with their meals. Stiles was feeling a little giddy from the wine as they started eating. It was _the best_ fucking burger Stiles had ever had.

“Holy crap,” Stiles said. “I’m never eating at McDonald’s again…”

“Good,” Derek said. “Horrible place. They treat their employees like crap.” They ate. Cora kept annoying Derek every time she came to the table, but Stiles just got more and more amused. At the end of the meal, Cora gave them complimentary glasses of wine after she brought back Derek’s card.

“To free wine,” Derek said holding up his glass.

“To good company,” Stiles said. They drank. Stiles fiddled with his glass.

“I should have known this was a bad place,” Derek said. Stiles shook his head.

“It’s ok,” he said. “Really. That hamburger was amazing, and it’s kind of amusing watching your sister torture you.”

“Just because you don’t have any siblings…” Derek said.

“Scott is plenty close enough,” Stiles said. “And did you hear Allison? She won’t be waiting up? It’s barely five?” Derek smirked a little. “This is really good. Although I prefer beer.”

“Noted,” Derek said.

“Really, though, Derek, I’ve had a good time tonight…”

“Me too,” Derek said. They finished their wine, and left the restaurant. Derek drove them to a park near Stiles’s house. They could hear and smell the ocean, but not see it. Stiles sat on one of the swings. Derek sat next to him. “Come here,” Derek said after they just sort of stared at each other for a while. Holding their swings together tightly with his hand, pulling Stiles close with the other, he kissed Stiles. They sat like that for a few minutes, trying to not slide away in the sand, until a car pulled up and a some kids got out for a late soccer practice. “We should go some place more private…”

“I don’t think that exists,” Stiles said getting up. Derek sighed, and nodded. They walked back to the Camaro. “We could always go back to my place, and hide out in my room. They are generally pretty good with closed doors. And I have a computer with Netflix on it…” Derek bit his lip, and nodded. He drove to Stiles’s house, only when they got there, it was empty. They went to Stiles’s room anyways. It was a little messy, but nothing too embarrassing. Stiles kicked off his shoes, and pulled off the cardigan as he straightened the bed and opened his computer. Derek sat on the bed and took off his shoes and socks. Stiles flopped on the bed and pulled up Netflix. “Pick your poison,” he said shoving the computer towards Derek. Derek shook his head.

“I chose wrong before,” he said. Stiles looked at Derek.

“You picked fine. I swear, that was the best burger of my life. And you ended up paying for it, so…” He leaned over and kissed Derek. “But if you insist, I’ll pick.” Stiles laid back, the computer on his stomach. Derek stretched out next to him on his side, resting his head on his hand. “How do you feel about zombies and end of the world movies but with lots of dark comedy?”

“Zombies are fine,” Derek said. Stiles typed something into the computer, but Derek wasn’t paying attention to the screen. He found Stiles very distracting, especially as he’d stuck just the tip of his tongue out in concentration. Derek glanced at the screen when the ominous music turned to two old white men, obviously government men complaining about… work? “What are we watching?”

“ _The Cabin in the Woods_.” Stiles scooted closer towards Derek. “Can you see ok?” They shifted around, tugging pillows, and adjusting limbs until Derek’s arm was around Stiles’s shoulder, their legs were all tangled, and they leaned their heads close together. Every time he or Derek moved, Stiles could feel the slight burn of stubble. It took all of Stiles’s limited self control to not slam the computer shut and start with the heavy petting. They got pretty far in before Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. He was trying to figure out how to initiate the make out when Derek surprised Stiles by kissing him, licking into his mouth, and sucking gently on his lip.

“Is this ok?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded, snapped the computer shut, got up, put it on his desk, and put on some music. When he slid back onto the bed, Derek pulled him close and kissed him again, sliding his hand to cover Stiles’s neck, rubbing his thumb along Stiles’s jawline. Stiles hummed as Derek licked a strong line under Stiles’s jaw, sliding his hand under Stiles’s shirt to play with his nipple. “You were so cute when I got here,” Derek said. “And then you came out in Isaac’s cardigan… Mmmf. And I bet you don’t know how fucking hot you are in these pants,” Derek said hooking one of his fingers in Stiles’s belt loop, pulling him closer.

“Isaac made me buy them,” Stiles admitted. Derek chuckled a little.

“Remind me to thank him for making you look so edible,” Derek said sliding his hands around to squeeze Stiles’s ass. Stiles snorted.

“Scrawny high school teacher versus Nurse Adonis.”

“Sand-eating wonder surfer,” Derek corrected, sliding his hand up the back of Stiles’s shirt and dragging his nails down Stiles’s back.

“Fuck,” Stiles said and pulled off his shirt, grinding his hips against Derek’s.

“Do you have a condom?” Derek asked. Stiles opened his nightstand drawer and pulled out a couple and shoved them at him.

“There’s different flavors,” he said and smirked at the amused chuckle. Derek set them back on the nightstand and pulled back away from Stiles. He turned on the light and stripped to his black briefs. Stiles felt the drool forming as Derek slid back on the bed in between Stiles’s legs. “It’s almost a shame to take these off of you but…” He said as he unzipped Stiles’s pants. He took them off, along with Stiles’s socks, and let them drop to the floor. He slid his hands up Stiles’s legs, running his hands along the creamy expanse.

“You are so hot,” Derek said, leaning up and kissing him for a good long while before planting wide, open mouthed kisses on the rest of Stiles’s body. Stiles gasped and hummed, letting his hands rest on Derek’s shoulders and in his hair. Eventually Derek made it to Stiles’s soft blue boxers. Derek hooked his fingers over the band and pulled down gently, letting Stiles’s hard cock flop onto his stomach. Once rid of the boxers, Derek returned his attention to the condoms. Stiles’s had bought the Durex Tropical flavor package. They would have to discuss better condoms, but later, Derek decided. For now, he picked a strawberry flavored one and slipped it on Stiles with his long fingers. He licked tentatively at the underside of Stiles’s heavy cock, trying to not cringe at the taste. Stiles groaned and Derek tried to focus on that while he swallowed Stiles down.

“Jesus fuck!” Stiles gasped, one hand clutching tightly to the sheets. Derek slid his hand in the other, squeezing as he slid his mouth and tongue over Stiles’s cock. The condom quickly lost it’s flavor, but Derek kept sucking, listening to Stiles’s soft whining, gasps. He could feel how close he was, feel Stiles’s balls clenching. Derek sucked and swallowed, bobbing his head until Stiles came with a loud, “Fuck!” Derek kept sucking, and rubbing his tongue on the vein on the underside of Stiles’s cock until Stiles’s gasps turned from pleasure to oversensitivity. Derek pulled off, and got up looking for a towel or some Kleenex. “Bathroom’s last door on the right,” Stiles mumbled. Derek opened the door cautiously. He didn’t think Stiles’s roommates had come back, but he’d rather not run into them just now. He found the towels and pulled out a fresh wash cloth. He wetted it and went back to Stiles’s room. Stiles had moved only to pull off the condom and toss it. He accepted the wash cloth with a small smile. After cleaning himself up, he tossed the washcloth into his hamper. Stiles was just starting to feel acutely aware of the fact that he was naked (and getting cold) when Derek kissed him again. Stiles pulled him gently onto the bed.

“Whatever you’re comfortable with,” Derek whispered, playing gently with the hair on the nape of Stiles’s neck. Stiles shivered a little as he kissed Derek again, running his hands over Derek’s thick chest. He scraped his teeth over Derek’s nipple as he slipped his hand into Derek’s briefs, running his hand lightly over Derek’s shaft. Derek was smaller than Stiles was expecting. A lot smaller. Stiles’s hand wrapped around it easily, with little excess hanging out. Despite it being small, it was like all the other dicks that Stiles had played with over the years. It wasn’t long before Derek was gasping into Stiles’s shoulder, clutching tightly. Stiles licked and sucked on Derek’s neck, scraping the nails of his free hand over Derek’s back. Derek came hot and sticky in his briefs and all over Stiles’s hand. Stiles pumped him through the last waves and then pulled his hand out, hand dripping with cum. Derek watched through half closed eyes as Stiles lifted his fingers to his mouth and Derek jerked his arm away roughly and startling Stiles.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Derek said, obviously distressed.

“Wha-are you telling me you aren’t clean?” Stiles asked pulling back and falling off the bed.

“No, I’m just telling saying you shouldn’t assume that I _am_ clean,” Derek said finding the discarded washcloth and handing it to Stiles who remained on the floor. Stiles wiped up his hand and arm. “I’m sorry, Stiles. I’m a nurse. I-I don’t like it when people take unnecessary risks.” Stiles threw the cloth back in the hamper. Stiles remained on the floor. “Are you going to come back up here, or am I going to have to come down there for you?” Derek asked, grinning. Stiles huffed and got up. He found his boxers and pulled them on as he grabbed his computer and slid under the blankets with Derek. Stiles resumed the movie and felt any lingering resentment fade as the stupid government dick was killed by the merman.

Just as the movie was ending, the front door opened and Scott and Isaac came crashing in, obviously drunk. There was the sound of a slight scuffle outside of Stiles’s door, almost as if they were fighting over whether or not to bug Stiles but eventually they found their way to the couch where Stiles was sure they were going to suck each other off and fall asleep with their pants around their knees.

“You should probably go soon,” Stiles said kissing Derek’s shoulder. “They don’t care who is here, they have no volume control.” Derek smirked.

“Alright,” he said. Stiles closed his laptop and helped Derek find his clothes. Stiles pulled on his jeans, and they slipped out of Stiles’s room and right on cue, Isaac gasped loudly from couch, not even aware that anyone even in the house.

Outside, it was cool and Stiles shivered as he walked Derek to the Camaro. Derek leaned in for a goodbye kiss which turned into a ten minute make out session.

“Either come back inside or go,” Stiles said shivering. “Too fucking cold.” Derek kissed him again.

“I should go,” he said. “My family will worry, and I’m sure Cora has told them about you…” Stiles kissed Derek.

“Go,” he said. “I’ll see you Saturday?”

“Bright and early,” Derek said. Stiles rushed to the front door, waving as Derek honked goodbye. In the house Isaac was yelling “Suck suck suck-” as Stiles slipped back into his room. He found his headphones quickly and put something on Netflix until they fucked themselves out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siblings crashing awkward second dates.... YAYA!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Student drama, but not of the sexual assault kind.

Stiles got up rather perkily on Friday morning, but his heart dropped when he saw his dad and Allison. “What happened?” Stiles asked. Allison and the Sheriff looked at each other and back at Stiles.

“One of your GSA kids ran away,” Allison said. Stiles felt his heart skip a beat. He was the club advisor for the Gay-Straight-Alliance at the high school. Largely, the area was pretty accepting, but there were a few families who Stiles thought would never change, and of course high schoolers could largely be shits to each other.

“Wh-who?” Stiles asked.

“Mallory,” the Sheriff said. Stiles picked at his shirt. Mallory had been so nervous to join, too scared to open up to the others, but she often ate lunch in Stiles’s open classroom where he offered a space for students to come do homework.

“How long has she been gone?” Stiles asked.

“Just the night,” Allison said. “Apparently she went to a friend’s house, left there, and never went home.”

“Which friend?” Stiles asked.

“Jamie,” the Sheriff said. Stiles rubbed his face with his hand. “We talked to him, but he said she didn’t say anything to him.”

“She probably didn’t,” Stiles said scratching his face. He had spent most of the day wandering around, hoping to find her. When he got home, he barely slept, and when he did, he had horrible dreams about what happened to kids on the street.

Stiles finished his doughnut and got up. “If you see her…” Allison said.

“I’ll call…” He sighed. This wasn’t the first time one of his GSA students had been reported missing, but generally it was miscommunication with a parent and the student ended up being with a boyfriend or girlfriend. The Sheriff rubbed his son’s back.

“We’ll find her, Stiles,” he said. “Don’t worry.” Stiles shrugged. He nodded and headed to his room to check his Facebook, hoping Mallory had messaged him. She hadn’t. Stiles spent the whole day worrying, checking his phone and Facebook constantly, but still they heard no word.

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. Stiles woke early, his body feeling heavy, so he went surfing for a few hours before class and breakfast. He wanted to be in the right headspace for the kids. He wanted to shake off the early morning grog that came from not sleeping more than a few hours at a time. When he finally made it back to the house, Allison and his dad were there with donuts. Stiles grabbed one with sprinkles as he sat next to his dad.

“Long night?” Stiles asked pulling a banana from the fruit bowl and handing it to his father who just sighed.

“Yes,” the Sheriff said. “I don’t want this.” He handed the banana back.

“Eat the banana,” Stiles said shoving it back. “Or I won’t pack the hot dogs tonight…” The Sheriff made a face.

“You would deny us hot dogs?” The Sheriff asked, trying to pout but just looking tired. Stiles just shoved the banana at his father. The Sheriff sighed and started peeling it, accepting a losing battle when he saw one.

“Are Boyd and Erica coming tonight?” Allison asked. She was still in her uniform, standing stiffly against the counter.

“Probably,” Scott said handing Allison a cup of tea. She never had tea unless it was bad.

Stiles shook his head, trying to shake his heavy thoughts.

“I’m-I’ll-later,” he said waving to his family. They let him go. He arrived at the beach far too early, but he didn’t care. He sat at the gazebo, watching all the faces, hoping to see Mallory. He was so lost in thought he didn’t even hear Derek approach. When Derek ruffled his hair, Stiles crashed to the ground as he flailed off the rail of the gazebo he’d been sitting on. Derek looked over the rail.

“You ok, Stiles?” Stiles huffed.

“I’ll live,” he said getting up and brushing sand off of him. “What time is it?”

“Nine-twenty,” Derek said. “Are you alright?” Stiles shook his head and leaned on the gazebo edge, staring at the ground.

“I am the advisor for the GSA at the high school, and one of my students ran away a few days ago… No one has seen or heard from her.” Derek ran his fingers through Stiles’s hair.

“That is scary,” Derek said. “You going to be ok to teach?” Stiles nodded.

“It-once I get going it will be ok,” Stiles said, rubbing his face. They stood in silence for a few minutes until all the kids were there. Stiles gathered all the kids together and started the lesson. Once he started talking, he lost himself in the lesson. The kids were great. Today they were working on a review and then trying out riding the waves. So far none of them had managed more than a few seconds, but they were having fun. When the class was up, all the kids rushed to their parents and guardians. Stiles was talking to one of the moms when he saw Mallory on the edge of the group.

“C-could you excuse me?” He said pushing past the parents. “Mallory, hey…” Stiles said.

“Hi Mr. Stilinski,” she said. “Can-can we talk?”

“Yeah, just-just give me a second?” Mallory nodded and Stiles went to find Derek but crashed into him. Derek caught him and held him up.

“Sorry,” he said.

“It’s ok,” Stiles said. “Can you tell the other parents I have to go? And-uh-I’ll call you later?” Derek glanced at the young teenager. She was wearing a long t-shirt and jeans with flipflops and a heavy looking backpack.

“Sure thing, Stiles,” Derek said. He took Jessie’s hand and turned. Stiles indicated that Mallory should follow him.

“Where are we going?” She asked as they headed towards the parking lot.

“My house,” Stiles said. “It’s not far.” They walked in silence. Mallory stopped when she saw the police cruiser.

“Oh no-fuck you!” She yelled, dropping her bag. Stiles grabbed it and took her hand.

“It’s ok,” Stiles said. “She’s my roommate, and she’s sleeping. She won’t even know you’re here if you keep it down.” Mallory said nothing as she followed Stiles inside, angry tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. “Are you hungry?” Stiles asked throwing her bag on the couch. Scott looked up from where he was doing the dishes, but said nothing as he finished the dish he was on. Mallory plopped onto one of the kitchen chairs as Stiles offered her the box of doughnuts.

“I don’t want to go home,” she said. “I-I just want to talk.” Scott turned off the water and retreated to the bedroom.

“Ok,” Stiles said. “What’s going on? Why did you run away?”

“I-” She started and stopped. “I-they don’t get me… no one gets me…” Stiles waited. The tears spilled over and Stiles got up and got her a box of Kleenex. “Mr. Stilinski…” She let out a shaky breath. “I-”

“It’s ok, Mallory, just let it out,” Stiles said.

“I don’t want to be called Mallory,” she blurted, angrily.

“Ok,” Stiles said unsure of where this was going. “What should we call you?”

“I-I’ve-I just want to be called Mal.”

“Ok, Mal, I can do that,” Stiles said. There was a pause. “What’s been going on Mal?”

“I’m not a girl.” Stiles blinked. “But I’m not a guy--I don’t want to be a guy,” Mal said.

“You don’t have to be a guy,” Stiles said. “Remember we went over other genders during the last meeting of the school year?”

“Yes,” Mal said. “I just wanted to make sure _you_ remembered.” Stiles nodded.

“What pronouns would you like me to use?” He asked. At that, Mal lost it and broke down sobbing. Stiles rubbed Mal’s back gently, whispering it was ok, was going to be ok, and that he was there. After crying for a good five minutes, Mal sat up and wiped their cheek with their hand.

“Singular ‘they’ is fine,” Mal croaked.

“Ok, good,” Stiles said, nodding.

“Can I use your restroom?” Mal asked. Stiles nodded and pointed them in the right direction. He knocked gently on Allison, Scott, and Isaac’s door.

“It’s open,” Allison called. Stiles opened and found Allison still awake and watching TV. She was wearing her light sweats and a t-shirt.

“I found Mallory,” Stiles said. “I’m going to try to get them to call their parents before I have officially reported it to you.” Allison nodded and Stiles closed the door. Sometimes being a teacher sucked. The amount of trouble he could get in for ‘harboring a runaway’ was greater than he cared to think about. When Mal finally came out, Stiles was making them both sandwiches. “Do you like salami?” Stiles asked.

“Salami is fine,” Mal said sitting back at the table. Stiles got the chips down and set everything on the table.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Water, please,” Mal said picking up the sandwich and taking a big bite out of it. Stiles got some water from the filter in the fridge and gave it to them, getting himself some tea. They ate quietly. When they were done, Mal cleared the table, and sat back down. “I don’t know what to tell my parents…”

“They’re really worried about you,” Stiles said. “They called the police pretty quick. My dad and my roommate have been looking for you for the past few days.” Mal sighed.

“I-I couldn’t even tell Jaime. How am I supposed to tell my parents?” Mal asked, tears returning. Stiles rubbed Mal’s back gently.

“I can be there, if it will make it easier,” Stiles said. “I can explain some of the basics to them…” Mal let out a dry sob.

“You would do that?” Mal asked.

“Of course,” Stiles said gently. “It’s my job both as your teacher and club advisor. Plus, you’re a great kid, and I don’t like the idea of you being on the streets…” Mal nodded.

“Ok,” Mal said pulling out their phone. “I’ll call them.” Twenty minutes later, there was frantic knocking on the door. Stiles answered it and let Mal’s parents in. They squeezed Mal so tightly, Stiles wasn’t sure they were ever going to let Mal go, but eventually they did. Stiles gave them coffee and sat them down at the kitchen table so Mal could tell them what had happened.

“Boy, girl, whatever, we don’t care,” Mal’s dad said when Mal told their parents what it meant to be genderqueer and the name and pronoun change. “We-we just want you to come home…” He looked like he hadn’t slept at all and had heavy stubble. “We love you, Mal.”

“The pronouns might take a while,” Mal’s mom said. “But we’ll work on it. I’ll see what I can get from PFLAG, and we’ll make it work sweety.” Mal started crying again, pulling their parents close. Stiles took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he realized everything was going to be ok. A little later they left, thanking Stiles profusely. Stiles nodded, waved, and gave them his number in case they had any questions. Scott came out a few minutes later as Stiles threw the coffee mugs in the sink.

“Crisis averted!” Stiles said. He picked up his phone but set it back down as Scott hugged him tight.

“You did good,” Scott said. Stiles hugged him back. “Come take a nap with us.” Scott took his hand and dragged Stiles into his bedroom where Allison was half asleep. Stiles fell into the bed behind her and Scott behind him, falling asleep almost instantly. He loved working with his students, but times like this really took everything out of him. When he woke up, Allison was getting up to shower and Scott was in the kitchen. Stiles got up and checked his phone. Just a few e-mails that could be dealt with later. He ignored them and called Derek who picked up on the third ring.

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek said.

“Hey, thanks for earlier,” Stiles said. “Everything is fine now…”

“Good,” Derek said. “Jessie was pretty worried. Even she could tell you were off.”

“Well tell her I’ll be feeling even better when her uncle takes me out for ice cream…”

“Dairy Queen or Cold Stone?” Derek asked.

“Cold Stone, please,” Stiles said.

“I’ll be there in twenty.” They hung up and Stiles went to find some shorts and a clean tee. He was brushing his teeth when Derek knocked on the door. Allison let him in and they sat in the living room, making small talk while Stiles finished getting ready. Today Derek was wearing a soft grey undershirt and tight jeans.

“Hey,” Stiles said wondering what the proper greeting was when Derek grabbed his shirt and pulled Stiles down for a kiss.

“You ready?” Derek asked, getting up.

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “I should be back to help take everything to the beach.” Allison said goodbye, and they left. Derek drove them to the ice cream store, holding Stiles’s hand, and listening to MIKA.

“I’m really glad you found your student,” Derek said after parking. He leaned over and kissed Stiles.

“I am, too,” Stiles squeezing Derek’s hand. They got out of the car and walked into the ice cream parlor. Derek hooked his finger in Stiles’s belt loop as they stood in line. “What are you going to get?” Stiles asked looking up at the different options.

“Probably the All Lovin’ No Oven,” Derek said. “Cake batter ice cream, cookie dough, whipped cream, and fudge… Ice cream doesn’t get much better. What you about?” Derek asked bumping into him gently.

“I think I’m gonna get… the Birthday Cake Remix with added gummy bears.” The people in front of them moved down, and they were next. They placed their orders. “Thanks for taking me out.”

“Mhmm…” Derek said, draping himself over Stiles’s shoulders. They stood there watching as their ice cream creations were made. Derek paid the kid and put money in the tip jar. The crew sang a ditty as Stiles led Derek out front. A group of students waved hello as they walked in. They were quiet for a few minutes as they started eating their ice cream.

“How is your ice cream?” Stiles asked.

“Want a bite?” Derek spooned up some of the ice cream and held it out to Stiles. “Here.” Stiles leaned across the table and took the proffered bite.

“Mmf!” He said and swallowed. “You have to try mine… The gummy bears are really what sets it apart,” he said scooping some of his own and leaning over to feed Derek. Derek wrapped his fingers around Stiles’s wrist, steadying him and the spoon as he took the bite, eyes locked on Stiles’s. “It’s good, right?” Stiles asked. Derek leaned across the table and kissed Stiles. When they broke apart, Stiles was red and grinning. “My students are in there,” he whispered. Derek rubbed his thumb along Stiles’s wrist.

“Do you want me to stop?” Stiles shook his head, no, and kissed Derek again.

“Your ice cream is melting, Mr. Stilinski,” one of his students said as she and her friends walked past their table.

“I knew I should have put you in summer school, Lisa,” Stiles teased.

“Have a good date,” she said, laughing. Derek smirked at Stiles as he ate more ice cream.

“Your students really like you,” Derek said. Stiles nodded.

“Most of them,” Stiles said.

“Oh, I’m sure more than you think do,” Derek said. They finished their ice cream and went back to Stiles’s where Scott was starting to pack up the stuff for the barbeque. Stiles and Derek helped. Just as they were finishing up, Allison came in the front door with some beer and hot dog buns.

“You joining us?” She asked setting the groceries on the counter. She sat next to the sink and opened a beer, watching Derek who glanced at Stiles who shrugged.

“Sure,” Derek said reaching over and helping himself to a beer. Stiles sat on the cooler he’d just packed. Isaac came in covered in clay but otherwise naked. He leaned over the counter and stole Allison’s beer.

“Oh good, everything is packed,” he said taking a long pull from the beer. He handed the beer back and nodded in Derek’s general direction. “I’ll go get showered…” He walked back down the hall.

“Is he aware that he was naked?” Derek asked.

“Probably,” Scott said.

“Does he know I’m here?”

“Probably,” Allison said. “He does that sometimes. He must be done with the city work.” Derek shook his head. “We’ll try and warn you next time,” she said with a laugh. She got off the counter and started gathering up blankets. Stiles stood up, grabbed Derek’s hand, and dragged him to the couch.

“This could take a while,” Stiles said turning on the TV. Half an hour later, they walked down to the beach. Erica and Boyd were already there. Kayla and Alicia came running up to Isaac, Allison, and Stiles begging to be picked up. Stiles picked up Kayla who babbled at him in two-year old until she saw Derek.

“Who that?” She asked.

“This is my friend Derek. Derek this is Kayla. She belongs to Erica and Boyd.”

“Nice to meet you,” Derek said shaking her little hand. They made their way to the gazebo where Erica and Boyd were sitting with the Sheriff, Melissa, and Chris. Stiles put Kayla down and watched her run off as Derek sat down, leaving Stiles to squeeze in between him and Melissa. Derek and Stiles held hands through most of Scott’s concert. When it was over, and most of the kids had left, they each grabbed a beer as Scott messed about with his guitar.

“Play something we can dance to,” Allison said getting up, and dragging Isaac to the sand. Stiles pulled Derek along, both of them leaving their shoes at the gazebo. Scott chewed his nail for a minute and then started strumming. It was slow and mellow.

“I just want to you, when you’re all alone. I just want to catch you if I can. I just want to be there when the morning light explodes…” Scott sang. Stiles pulled Derek close, swaying in time to the music. He laughed a little when he realized his Dad and Melissa were dancing, and chuckled more when he saw Chris holding Kayla and Alicia in his arms and swaying so Erica and Boyd could dance.

“I like your family,” Derek said.

“I do too.” Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles. “You always taste so good,” Stiles said. Derek hummed in agreement.

“I just want to be there when we’re caught in the rain, I just want to see you laugh not cry…” Scott sang. When the song ended, Scott laughed at cheers of encore, shaking his head.

“Maybe after food,” he said as Lydia, Danny, and a stranger came down the sand towards the gazebo.

“Lydia!” Allison yelled rushing to her best friend. “Why didn’t you tell me you were in town this week?” The women hugged, talking quickly back and forth. Danny came over to Stiles and Derek, grinning.

“Don’t you two look cozy?” Danny asked. Stiles hugged him.

“How the hell are you, doctor?” Stiles asked.

“Good, can’t complain,” Danny said. He’d just graduated with his Ph.D. in mythology and had a job lined up to teach at Stanford.

“Danny, Derek Hale. Derek, Danny.” The men shook hands. “Didn’t think we would see you this summer,” Stiles said and Danny shrugged.

“I wasn’t sure if I was going to come, but… This is my partner, Calvin Reynolds. Calvin, this is Stiles and Derek Hale...” They shook hands and got in the food line. Calvin was black, cute, and short. They got their food and sat down.

“How did you two meet?” Stiles asked after a bit. “I didn’t think you had a whole lot of time to date…” Danny smiled a little.

“I worked in the library,” Calvin said. “I knew something was up when he started checking out books in french and he couldn’t read french…” Danny blushed, stirring his potato salad.

“What about you?” Danny asked.

“Yellow speedo and a lot of sand eating,” Stiles said. They all laughed.

“You forgot the wonder surfing,” Derek said. Stiles blushed. They talked about work, Danny’s dissertation on werewolves, and worrying about student loans. At around nine, they all packed up and went home, deciding to call it an early night. Derek held Stiles back as the others wandered off. “Have you ever slept outside under the stars?” Stiles shook his head, no.

“I don’t like the cold…”

“Well, let’s run back to your place, get some blankets, and come back.” Stiles snorted.

“Yeah… We’ll sleep outside when I have a perfectly good bed-” He saw Derek’s face. “Oh. You’re serious…”

“You’re right… It’s stupid…” Derek said getting up. “I should-” Stiles pulled him down and kissed him.

“It sounds great…” Stiles said. They went back to house and grabbed some of the blankets. Back at the beach, they settled next to the gazebo, wrapped in blankets. They talked a lot about their families. Stiles told Derek about his dad and growing up in a house so quiet after his mom died that he just had to be out and moving as much as possible. Derek talked about growing up with seven siblings, and how all he wanted was the quiet. Eventually, Stiles fell asleep, his face shoved in Derek’s chest. When he woke up, it was dark, and Derek was draped over Stiles, keeping him warm. It took him a minute to realize Derek wasn’t asleep as he slid his knuckles over Stiles’s jaw. “What-what time is it?” Stiles asked yawning. Derek struggled and pulled out his phone.

“Three,” Derek said. “I can’t feel my toes.” Stiles giggled.

“Are they covered?” Derek shook his head.

“You fell asleep before I could get all covered.” His nose was cold as he brushed it up against Stiles’s cheek.

“Fuck, get up…” Stiles said shoving him. “It’s cold, and you’re making me colder.” They got up and walked slowly back to Stiles’s. The house was silent as they set the blankets on the couch. “Do you want anything to drink?” Derek shook his head and went into Stiles’s bedroom. Stiles followed him and they flopped onto the bed and passed out.

When Stiles woke up again, Derek was curled up behind Stiles, their hands locked together. Stiles wiggled a little as Derek left an open mouth kiss on Stiles’s neck.

“This is nice, but next time we should get sleeping bags,” Derek said. “That will help…”

“Mmm…” Stiles said and rolled over. “But in here we can…” He wiggled his hips, “And not worry about getting arrested.” Derek studied him for a moment before he kissed Stiles, pulling him closer and squeezing his ass. He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out small pack of lube and some condoms.

“While Durex gets the job done,” Derek said rolling to his back and pulling Stiles’s hips so Stiles was straddling him, “I prefer these and this lube tastes better.” He put one of the condoms on the nightstand and tugged on Stiles’s hips. “Come up here so I can…” Stiles slid up Derek’s body. Derek undid Stiles’s pants and shoved them and Stiles’s underwear down only enough that Stiles’s cock was bobbing free. He took the proffered condom and slipped it on. Derek opened the lube and poured some onto his fingers, setting the small pack on the nightstand. He smeared some all over Stiles’s cock, smirking at the low groan that slipped out of Stiles’s mouth. Stiles stopped Derek from reaching around, pulling his hand up to his mouth.

“I want to taste…” Stiles said slipping Derek’s middle and pointer finger into his mouth. The lube _did_ taste better than any Stiles had ever tried. He licked and sucked until Derek let out a low huff, pulled his fingers out, and pitched Stiles forward so he could slip Stiles right into his mouth. Stiles was not prepared and grunted as Derek sucked and licked while sliding down the bed a little so Stiles wasn’t mashed up against the headboard. Stiles bucked a little as Derek gently massaged his perineum. “Fuck!” Stiles choked out, pulling a pillow closer, trying to smother his gasps with it as Derek sucked and licked and rocked Stiles’s body so Stiles was practically humping his face. Derek slowed gradually, and pulled a startled “Oh!” from Stiles when they flipped over. Derek resumed sucking on Stiles’s cock and started playing with his balls. Derek slid his fingers into Stiles’s mouth and Stiles sucked on them, his gasps turning to huffs and whimpers. When he came, Stiles tugged tightly at the bottom sheet, pulling it free of the mattress, and clutching tightly to Derek’s wrist. Stiles remained on his back, trying to return his breathing to normal as Derek got up and went to get a clean washcloth.

The bathroom door opened just as Derek got to it. Allison flicked the light off and jumped when she saw Derek. “Sorry,” Derek said hands up, trying to not laugh.

“It’s ok,” Allison said, hand over her chest. “I just--I’m not used to Stiles having overnight guests.” She flicked the light back on, but didn’t move. She crossed her arms over her chest leaning back against the door frame, and looked up at him, chin out. “Stiles is like a brother to me. I-I know it’s probably none of my business, but if you two haven’t set some sort of boundaries-”

“We’ve only been on a handful of dates-” Allison put her hand up and Derek fell silent.

“Stiles has _never_ had an overnight guest here and we bought this house three years ago…” She bit her lip. “Stiles doesn’t date often. He doesn’t _do_ casual. You seem like a nice guy, but… Frankly, we-I- _I_ don’t know you… And if-” She sighed covering her face with her hands. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, recrossing her chest. “I don’t care whose son you are, if you hurt him…” The bedroom door opened next to them and Scott blinked sleepily at Derek and Allison.

“Is there a line?” He asked. Derek shook his head.

“I just need a washcloth,” he said grabbing one and wetting it. Allison tried to sneak back into her room but Derek caught her hand as Scott closed the bathroom door. “I’m not going to promise I won’t hurt him, because we both know that’s bullshit. Even people who love us very much hurt us. What I _can_ promise that when I do hurt him, I will do my best to make amends.” He paused. “I like Stiles a lot, and I don’t know where this is going, but I can say I really like where it seems to be headed…” Allison nodded.

“Thank you,” she said as the toilet flushed. Derek nodded back and went to Stiles’s bedroom to find him flipped over, bare ass fully exposed in the air, and snoring. Derek pulled the door closed and slid into the bed next to Stiles. Before Derek even touched him, Stiles fell sideways and grunted.

“You took forever,” he said scooting closer to Derek.

“There was a line,” Derek said handing Stiles the washcloth. Stiles batted it away.

“I got it already,” he said nuzzling into Derek’s chest. “Do you want…” Stiles rubbed his hand over Derek’s cock, but Derek pulled his hand away.

“You’re tired,” he said. “Let’s get some more sleep and then you can…”

“Mmmf,” Stiles said, burrowing his face into Derek’s shoulder, yawning. He fell back asleep, and Derek followed soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love protective!Allison. All the feels.
> 
> Also, the song Scott plays is 'Love You 'Til the End' by the Pogues.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter shows up in this chapter. Derek does not react well.

Over the next few weeks, Stiles’s summer fell into a routine. During the week he did the shopping, helped clean, did the laundry, surfed, and worked on lesson plans. Saturdays turned into afternoon dates, and Derek would spend the night. Stiles was really content until one Saturday afternoon when Derek showed up and dragged him off for coffee. The whole way to the coffee shop he kept fidgeting, and changing the song on the radio. Once in the shop, he bumped into three different people. He then dropped his wallet and his phone while trying to pay. Stiles insisted on carrying the drinks to their seats, fearful Derek might hurt himself. The sat down and Derek started pouring sugar into his coffee. In the past month, he’d never added sugar to his coffee.

“What’s going on, Derek?” Stiles asked taking the sugar from him.

“Nothing!” Derek said too quickly. “I-I mean, why would anything be wrong?”

“Well let’s see, in the car ride over, we didn’t get through a whole song and it was a ten minute car ride, you keep running into people, _and_ you’re adding sugar to your coffee.” Derek jerked and the sugar went flying. “Do I-”

“No! No… I-I need you to meet my family.” Stiles cocked his head.

“I can meet your parents,” Stiles said. “Parents don’t scare me.”

“I didn’t say parents, I said family.”

“Yes, but you met my family…”

“It’s so different,” Derek said, running his hand through his hair. “You’re an only child. I have seven siblings, nine nieces and nephews, and five aunts and uncles, most of which will be at whatever dinner you come to.”

“Ok…” Stiles said, scratching his head. “And you _need_ me to meet them…?”

“Yes. Because my mom is putting on a black tie charity auction dinner, and I want you to come as my date, and she said the only way you could be my plus one would be to come to dinner…” Derek said staring at the table. Stiles took his hand and squeezed it.

“I’ll come,” he said. “Tell me when, and I’ll be there…” Derek looked up, blinking.

“Really?” Derek asked.

“Really,” Stiles said. Derek leaned across the table and kissed him.

“Thank you,” he said. “Thank you…” He kissed Stiles again. Stiles bought him new coffee and sat close to Derek. They talked about Derek’s family for a while, and Stiles began to understand why Derek was so nervous. He was the youngest boy, and all of his elder siblings were married with kids.

“That’s a lot of pressure,” Stiles said.

Derek shrugged. “My mom says she’s not really worried about me having kids or anything like that,” Derek said. “I’m just-people-my family likes to tease… And-”

“It will be ok,” Stiles said, squeezing his hand.

“I just don’t want you to feel any pressure...” Derek said.

“Don’t worry, Derek,” Stiles said. “It will be ok.” Derek just shook his head. “So when is the auction dinner?”

“Next Wednesday,” Derek said. “So I need you to come to dinner before that, and do you have a suit?” After that, Derek calmed down a lot, but he was still anxious even through dinner.

That night they had ribs. The meat practically melted off the bone, it was so soft and tender. Derek ate a bunch of the ribs and drank a ton of beer. With each beer he drank, he groped more and more at Stiles. Once Derek started trying to lick the barbeque sauce off Stiles’s face, the Sheriff finally called it a night.

“I need to go take care of some stuff,” he said waving at his son. Stiles slipped away from Derek long enough to walk his dad to his car.

“Sorry about that,” Stiles said throwing an ice chest into his dad’s car. “He’s just nervous ‘cause I’m gonna meet his family tomorrow…” The Sheriff laughed a little.

“I was wondering why he seemed off,” the Sheriff said.

“I’ll be fine, right? Nothing I can’t handle?” The Sheriff grinned at his son a little, and clapped him on the shoulder.

“You’ll be fine,” the sheriff said. “There’s just a lot of them… Just treat it like a more intense Back to School night, and you should be fine.”

“Thanks dad,” he said and they hugged. “I better get back before…” He gestured towards the beach and walked off. Melissa and Chris were packing up their stuff. Derek was laying on his back on one of the tables, staring at the roof of the gazebo. “Do you want to head in early?” Stiles asked, peering at Derek upside down.

“Come down here, we can play Spiderman…” Stiles shook his head, laughing. He stretched out on the table next to Derek. “You’re boring…” Derek said pouting.

“This table is hard… My bed is soft…” Stiles said kissing Derek.

“My bed is bigger,” Derek said. “A lot bigger.”

“That is really unhelpful…” Stiles said. “We should go back to my place.”

“I have to pee…” Derek said.

“I have a toilet…” They got up and Derek leaned heavily on Stiles on the way back to the house. By the time they got to the house, Derek was chanting, “Pee, pee, pee…” as he rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him. Allison, Scott, and Isaac came in a few minutes later.

“Is Derek ok?” Scott asked as the others started putting stuff away.

“Yeah, I think so,” Stiles said. “I’m meeting his family tomorrow…”

“Have you even labeled your relationship yet?” Scott asked. Stiles shook his head.

“He wants to take me to a charity auction thing for his mom and the only way his mom would let me be his plus one unless I came to dinner first…”

“Is his family really horrible?” Scott asked. The toilet flushed and Derek wobbled down the hall.

“I don’t think so,” Stiles said smiling at Derek who was giving him the come hither finger. “There’s just a lot of them… It’ll be fine.”

But it wasn’t fine. Derek wasn’t even really hung over by the time they got to the house, but it seemed Derek had every reason to be nervous.

Well really, at first, it was fine. The house was huge with a large yard. There was a large veranda where two young girls were playing with their dolls. A pack of kids immediately grabbed Stiles for a game of hide and seek; Stiles wasn’t even sure what their names were, but Jessie told them who he was and so he was accepted. Derek finally saved him by threatening to be all smoochy on Stiles and they scattered.

“Come meet my mother,” Derek said. He took Stiles’s hand and they walked into the kitchen. Cora was there cooking with a couple of other people while Talia sat curled up on a bench in the window reading a book while a preteen did math homework. A man sat in an offset doorway brushing a large, black dog. Talia looked up from her book when she saw her son and Stiles.

“You must be Stiles. I’m Talia,” she said getting up and holding out her hand. “I’ve heard so much about you from your father and from Derek. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.” Stiles shook her hand. The man stood up brushing some hair off his pants. The dog immediately went for Stiles, snuffling his hand. Stiles petted him. “This is my husband, Robbie.” He was tall and had a nice, wide grin.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Robbie said.

“And you, sir,” Stiles said trying to pet the dog at the same time. They shook hands. Some of the kids came plowing in, shoving past the adults and running out the kitchen door. The dog chased after them.

“Sorry about that,” Talia said. “You would think they were raised by wolves…”

“It’s ok,” Stiles said. “I teach high school history, and my roommate does preschool. Very little about kids phases me any more.”

“Roommate?” Talia asked.

“I have three. Scott McCall and I are practically brothers and his-our other roommates are Allison Argent, and Isaac Lahey,” Stiles said. Talia cocked her head at him.

“Isaac and Allison I’m associated with,” she said. “I like them both.” Stiles bit his lip and glanced out the window as an extremely handsome man came walking up to the door. Stiles heard Derek curse behind him. Taking Stiles’s hand, Derek stepped in between Stiles and the door, but kept his back to the door.

“Peter,” Talia said turning. “I thought you were in Denver this week.”

“I was but we got done early and I thought I’d come and see what everyone was up to,” Peter said glancing at his nephew and Stiles. Robbie went out front and talked to the kids. Stiles watched as the kids nodded at Robbie as they went into the house through the front door, the dog right behind them. He heard their voices echoing off the walls as they went into the living room as one of the older ones went to round out some of the kids that had stayed inside. “Who is this?” Peter asked, sizing Stiles up and making him feel squirmy. Derek was staring at Stiles’s chest. He was again wearing his Captain America t-shirt. Derek squeezed Stiles’s hand and took a deep breath. He turned back toward his family, but kept his face guarded, his eyes down.

“This is Stiles Stilinski,” Derek said. “Stiles, this is my uncle, Peter. We weren’t expecting him…” Derek’s voice was very low. Stiles could feel him shaking.

“Why don’t you go check on the kids, Derek? I’ll come get you when dinner is ready,” Talia said. Derek gently shoved at Stiles leading him down the hall. Derek stopped in the living room for a few minutes, counted heads, and turned to go up some stairs. Derek’s room was right next to the top of the stairs. He was still shaking as he shoved Stiles in the room and locked the door.

“Derek?”

“Such a dick… He doesn’t-he likes to just cause trouble…” Derek said rubbing his face but keeping his back to Stiles. He started to make his bed as an excuse to not face Stiles.

“Derek? What is it?”

“It’s nothing, Stiles,” Derek said, his voice thick. “It’s nothing… I just-I need a minute.” Stiles bit his lip. He could hear yelling outside. He went to the window and saw Robbie yelling at Peter, holding open a car door.

“He’s leaving,” Stiles said. When he turned back around, Derek was standing with his arms crossed, his head down. Stiles hesitated and finally put a hand on Derek’s shoulder. Derek was about to say something when there was a gentle rapping at the door, and Talia said, “Let me in, Bear.” Stiles stood where he was as Derek opened the door for his mother.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” she said pulling Derek into a tentative hug. He hugged her back stiffly. Stiles bounced on his heels a little.

“Are you still staying for dinner? ” She asked looking at Derek who was staring at the wall. “I understand if you want to get out of here… He told us he was out of town this week.” Derek sighed, defeated, and nodded a little. “It will be ready in a few,” she said. “Enough time to wash up and round up the troops.” She left, closing the door behind her. Derek groped for Stiles, wrapping Stiles’s arms around himself from behind.

“Are you going to tell me-” Stiles asked, his face smooshed in Derek’s back. Derek squeezed his hands tightly.

“Not now,” Derek said as Stiles turned to face Derek. “Can I stay with you tonight?”

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” Derek nodded and Stiles hugged him tighter. “Yeah, you can stay with me.” When they let go, Derek immediately started throwing things into a small duffle bag. Once packed, he flicked off his light and led Stiles to the living room where he announced dinner. One of the kids turned off the movie and they went running to wash hands. There were three dining room tables. Stiles felt like he was back at school. There were so many kids and so many conversations going at once. Derek nibbled at his food, clutching tightly to Stiles’s hand. They were sitting by Talia and Robbie who were talked about the upcoming charity auction. Cora and Stiles started talking about _Star Wars_ versus _Star Trek_ , neither of them eating. Eventually Derek picked up his and Stiles’s plates and carried them to the kitchen. His mom followed and Stiles waited until she came back and told him Derek was in the car, waiting. Stiles thanked her for the food, waved at Cora, and left quickly. He was startled to find Derek sitting in the passenger side of the Camaro, but said nothing as he got in and started the car.

“Do you want to go straight back to my place or some where else?” Stiles asked. Derek thought for a moment.

“They’re all home?”

“Allison is probably leaving right now for her shift, but Isaac and Scott will be there. I can text them and tell them to bugger off or be quiet or something…” Derek took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Or we could go to my dad’s. I have a key and he’s on duty tonight.”

“He wouldn’t mind?” Derek asked. Stiles shook his head.

“When I moved out, he bought a bed for the spare room and said it was mine whenever I wanted it,” Stiles said. “I can call him to make sure it’s ok first if you want.” Derek shrugged.

“I just don’t want to be around people,” he said. Stiles nodded.

“I’ll call my dad,” he said pulling out his phone. His dad picked up on the third ring.

“What’s up, Stiles?” The Sheriff asked.

“Is it ok if Derek and I stay at your house tonight?” There was a pause.

“Is everything ok?”

“Not really, but…” Stiles glanced at Derek. “I think that Scott and Isaac will be too much for Derek to handle tonight. I can-I don’t know… buy more milk?”

“I don’t need anything,” the Sheriff said. “Make sure you call Scott and Isaac though… I don’t want frantic phone calls from them at three in the morning when you’re still not home.”

“Will do, dad. Thanks.”

“Any time, Stiles. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Dad.” They hung up and Stiles texted Scott and turned off his phone. He drove them the Sheriff’s house, holding tightly to Derek’s hand. They entered the empty house and Stiles led Derek to his room--to the spare room. Stiles watched as Derek locked the door and went to the window and peered out. He opened it a crack letting a cool breeze in.

“What’s going on, Derek?” Stiles asked. Derek took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Does the TV work?” He asked. Stiles nodded.

“Yeah,” he said. Derek changed into some sweats and a soft undershirt and got under the blankets on the guest bed even though it was pretty warm. Stiles rummaged through a drawer while Derek channel surfed. Eventually Stiles found some old basketball shorts. He put them on and turned to Derek who lifted up the blanket.

Stiles went to turn off the light, but Derek sat up and shouted, “No!” Stiles held his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry, lights on. Lights on,” he said. Derek laid back on the pillow. Stiles crawled in the bed next to Derek but said nothing. They watched an episode and a half of _Saved by the Bell_ before Derek turned and looked at Stiles during a commercial. Stiles felt like it was the first time Derek was seeing him since Peter had walked in the kitchen door.

“I-I don’t really want to talk about it other than to say Peter and I have bad history…” He scooted lower into the blankets and slung his arms around Stiles who started stroking Derek’s hair. Derek closed his eyes and leaned into Stiles’s chest.

A few hours later, Stiles heard the front door open. Derek was snoring lightly while Stiles listened to the sounds of the Sheriff getting something from the fridge. Stiles slid out from under Derek and walked down the stairs. His dad was heating up leftovers.

“Hey, dad,” Stiles said. The Sheriff turned around.

“Hey, Stiles,” the Sheriff said. They sat in silence save for the sound of the microwave. It beeped and the Sheriff pulled out the old pork chop and mashed potatoes. He sat down at the table with Stiles.

“Slow night?” Stiles asked, fiddling with the salt.

“Yeah,” the Sheriff said. “I figured I’d come home for my lunch instead of going out with Allison… Is there anything I can do? Anything I should be aware of?”

Stiles shrugged. “Probably, but nothing I know for sure, so…”

“Is Derek ok?”

“I think he will be. His Uncle Peter showed up and dinner went downhill from there…” The Sheriff took a bite of his food and chewed, thinking.

“Stiles?” Derek called from the top of the stairs.

“Gotta go,” Stiles said getting up and clapping his dad’s shoulder. “Coming.” He came up the stairs quickly. “My dad came home for his lunch break so I went in to check on him…” Derek nodded, obviously still half asleep.

“Bathroom?” Stiles showed him and returned to his bedroom. _Saved by the Bell_ switched to _Boy Meets World_. Derek came back in, closed the door, and turned off the lights. He climbed into the bed from the bottom so he could be closest to the wall. Yawning, he reached for Stiles and pulled him close. After about another hour of TV, Derek turned it off, breathing deeply. He fell back to sleep. Stiles lay awake for a while longer, stroking Derek’s hair and staring at the shadows on his walls. Eventually he fell asleep. When he woke up, it was light out; Derek was gone but his stuff was still there. Stiles got up and went pee. Leaving the bathroom, he could hear his dad and Derek talking downstairs. He made more noise than was necessary as he came down the stairs. The Sheriff was still in his work get up.

“Good, you’re awake,” the Sheriff said. “I brought doughnuts and coffee.”

“Aww, dad, you love me!” Stiles said accepting the box and cup of coffee. He flopped next to Derek, shoving his legs in Derek’s lap. “Did you get one?” Stiles asked holding up the box. Derek took the box and pulled out a vanilla one with pink sprinkles. Stiles took out a chocolate one with vanilla frosting. The Sheriff took the apple fritter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say though, I really love the Sheriff in this fic. <3


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, Stiles stood in Allison, Scott, and Isaac’s room as Isaac tugged and pulled at Stiles’s newly acquired suit. When he was content with how the shirt was tucked into the pants and suspenders were in place, he picked up the bow tie and slid it around Stiles’s neck.

“Derek won’t be able to recognize you when he sees you,” Isaac said as he finished the tie. He picked up Stiles’s jacket and helped him into it, tugging more, and eventually buttoning it.

“Thank you, Isaac,” Stiles said looking at himself in the mirror. He almost didn’t recognize himself. Isaac had styled his hair so it was up in purposefully messy spikes, and the suit felt and looked amazing. There was a knock on the door, and Stiles slowly walked to the front room as Allison answered the door. Derek was wearing a plain black suit with a blue tie. He trailed off his hello when he saw Stiles who giggled a little at the almost predatory look on Derek’s face.

“You look amazing, Stiles,” Allison said coming over to him to fiddle with his bow tie. “Bet you wish you lived alone now…” She whispered and Stiles laughed at her.

“Like me being here ever stopped _you_ from being loud…” Stiles said and Allison just laughed. Stiles went over to Derek and who held out his arm like a proper escort.

“Stiles you-you look amazing,” Derek said as Stiles took his arm.

“Don’t clean up too shabby,” Stiles said brushing his jacket. They looked up at the sound of a camera clicking.

“Gotcha!” Scott said clicking buttons a few buttons.

“Don’t post it to Facebook!” Stiles warned. Scott waved them off as they left. Derek opened the Camaro door for him. Stiles leaned in and kissed him before getting in the car. They were a few blocks away when Stiles’s phone dinged with a Facebook notification. He pulled his phone out and clicked open the notification. The picture was a little blurry, but there was no mistaking the look of affection on Derek’s face. “He posted it to Facebook,” Stiles said as they came to a red light. Derek went to take the phone from him as the phone dinged again. Stiles opened the second notification. Scott had taken a picture of them kissing through the window. He’d tagged it with, _Charity Auction Night: at least these two won’t be going home empty handed…_ Stiles laughed as Derek started driving again.

“What?” Derek asked.

“At the next stop light,” Stiles said. He texted Scott. _You’re a butthead!_ A few minutes later they pulled into the hotel parking lot that the event was being held. Stiles showed Derek the pictures. Derek smiled and kissed Stiles’s cheek.

“You look so gorgeous in that suit,” he said.

“You look pretty amazing yourself,” Stiles said unbuckling his belt and turning to get the door.

“Wait,” Derek said getting out and running around to the other side of the car. He opened the door and Stiles got out. They went in holding hands. Overall, it was a fairly boring dinner. The auction it turned out was a silent one. After they ate, some of the political candidates gave speeches talking about how it was time for economic change, political change, and even change in education. Stiles and Derek spent most of the evening passing notes back and forth on napkins. When the dinner was over, Derek said goodbye to his mom and dad and took Stiles out for Cold Stone. They sat outside, their ties and top buttons undone, leaning close on a bench while they shared an All Lovin’ No Oven with gummy bears. Derek insisted on Stiles having the last bite. Stiles giggled as Derek fed it to him. There was a little whipped cream at the corner of Stiles’s mouth which Derek wiped off with his thumb. With a smile, he licked his thumb and Stiles leaned close for a kiss. They sat holding hands for a few minutes, not saying anything but watching people go in and out of the shop. Eventually, Stiles got up and threw away the ice cream dish. He leaned over and kissed Derek, sliding his hand along Derek’s neck.

“Come home with me?” Stiles asked. Derek kissed him again. He nodded.

“I want to ask you something,” Derek said, “and now is as good a time as any…” Stiles sat back down next to him.

“What’s up?” He asked. Derek took Stiles’s hand

“Are you seeing anyone else?” Stiles cocked his head.

“No. Are you?”

“No,” Derek shook his head, no. He paused for a moment.

“Was that it?” Stiles asked.

“I want to put the ‘boyfriend’ label this,” Derek said lifting their hands. “I know we haven’t really talked about anything more than what we have, but I really like you, and I am going to guess you really like me, and we aren’t seeing anyone else-” Stiles kissed him, groaning a little when Derek slid his tongue in Stiles’s mouth.

“I would like to be your boyfriend,” Stiles said. They kissed again. “Stay at my place?”

“I need to stop at my place first,” Derek said. “I have the early shift…” They got up and walked to the car. They stopped at Derek’s and went to Stiles’s. The house was dark when they got there, but Stiles could hear giggling from the master bedroom.

“Do you want something to drink?” Stiles asked heading to the kitchen and opening the fridge. Derek followed him, wrapping his arms around Stiles, sucking gently on his neck.

“I don’t think I got enough dessert…” He nibbled on Stiles’s ear. Stiles closed the fridge and turned around. Derek shoved him up against the fridge, kissing him, sliding his leg between Stiles’s. Stiles moaned as Derek sucked on his neck.

“Bedroom…” Stiles said. “Let’s go… Ungh!” His arms were around Derek’s neck. He tried to simultaneously point at the bedroom and pet at Derek. Derek picked up Stiles and carried him out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, kissing him. He threw Stiles on the bed and pulled off his jacket as he closed the door. Stiles threw the tie aside, fumbling with his buttons. Derek pulled his shirt off and slid off his pants.

“All fucking night I’ve been waiting for this,” Derek said climbing on the bed and tugging Stiles’s shirt away, pulling till the last two buttons ripped off. He sucked on Stiles’s collar bone, biting his chest.

“You are so fucking hot!” Stiles said gasping as Derek sucked on his nipple. Stiles pulled Derek back up, kissing him and flipping them over. He slid his hand into Derek’s briefs. He sucked on Derek’s neck as he slowly stroked his cock, riding Derek’s leg. “Did you bring the lube?” Derek grunted and sat up, looking for his bag. He found it and pulled out the lube Stiles had requested.

“Roasted Marshmallow just sounds so gross,” Derek said laying back. Stiles pulled off Derek’s briefs and pulled out one of the condoms Derek had brought. He peeled back the foil and slipped it on Derek’s cock. Stiles poured some onto his fingers and tasted it.

“Mmm…” Stiles said, pouring more on. It didn’t _really_ taste like roasted marshmallows, but he would never tell Derek that. He smeared it over Derek’s cock. Derek just shook his head, readjusted his hips, and sighed. Stiles swallowed him down easily, revelling in the taste and weight of Derek’s cock in his mouth. Stiles slid his lubed hand lower and toyed at Derek’s hole while rubbing his taint. Derek groaned, grinding his hips up. Stiles undid his pants and started stroking himself slowly. He sucked and ran his tongue along the underside of Derek’s cock. Derek gasped and clutched at the sheets.

“Fuck, Stiles,” he whispered, groping at the air. Stiles stopped stroking himself and reached up to squeeze Derek’s hand, to silently say _I’m here_. Derek came with a thrust of his hips and a low gasp. Stiles got up, shoved his cock into his underpants, and walked down the hall to the bathroom to get Derek a washcloth. Handing over the washcloth, Stiles proceeded to peel off the rest of his clothes. Derek cleaned himself up, threw away the condom, and looked up at Stiles. “Can-can we do something a little different?” He asked.

“Different?” Stiles asked dropping his suit.

“Yeah… Can-can I ride you?” Derek asked. Stiles tripped a little as he fell onto the bed. “It’s ok if no… I mean… We haven’t-penetrative… But…” Stiles licked his lips a little. He leaned forward and kissed Derek.

“Big night…” Stiles said. Derek nodded.

“We made a big decision tonight,” Derek agreed, running his knuckles along Stiles’s jaw.

“Yeah,” Stiles said, kissing Derek’s cheek. “Yeah, lay back and I’ll-” Derek rolled on his stomach. Stiles got up and turned on his iPod on low, hoping that nothing too embarrassing came on. He slid back on the bed and rubbed Derek’s back and legs for a few minutes before reaching for the lube. He went slow. It had been a while since he fingered someone, and he didn’t want to rush it. But Derek was so relaxed, it wasn’t long before he had three fingers in his ass. He groaned and thrust his hips into the bed, clutching the pillow. Stiles pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheet. He let Derek put the condom on him, and shove him closer to the headboard. Derek kissed Stiles roughly as he lowered himself onto Stiles’s cock. He moaned a little when he was fully seated, wrapping his legs around Stiles’s waist.

He sat there for a long time, just holding Stiles close and getting adjusted. When he did move, he moved slowly. Stiles’s breath caught in his throat as he mouthed at Derek’s throat, his hands clutching tightly to Derek.

“Fuck,” Derek whimpered into Stiles’s ear when Stiles’s cock brushed against his prostate. He thrust a few more times chasing the feeling, and shocked Stiles by crying. When Stiles tried to stop, Derek just shook his head and kept moving. He clutched tighter to Stiles, rutting a bit faster. He needed this. He needed more. Stiles gasped and his hips started jerking up on their own accord.

“Fuck, I’m-I’m close,” Stiles whispered. Derek sucked on his collar bone, tweaking his nipple. He bit hard on Stiles’s pec as Stiles came with a shout. Derek rode him until he was spent and then he just left open mouthed kisses on Stiles’s neck, pushing him back into the headboard.

Derek was a sweaty, clingy mess and refused to move for a good fifteen minutes. Stiles kissed, petted, and shushed him. He kissed Derek’s tear soaked cheeks, and reassured him that everything was fine until finally Derek pulled off and Stiles was able to toss the condom. He wiped himself off with some Kleenex and climbed back in the bed with Derek, pulling him close.

“It’s ok, baby,” he whispered. “It’s ok, I’m here… What can I do?”

“Just-just hold me…” Derek said, resting his head on Stiles’s chest.

“I’ve got you, babe. I’ve got you…” They fell asleep like that, all tangled and sweaty with the light on and the iPod still playing, but neither of them even cared.

Stiles woke to the sound of Derek’s phone going off. He groaned as Derek pushed buttons on it and got up.

“I’m gonna use your shower,” Derek said. Stiles nodded sleepily into his pillow. He woke up again when Derek sat on the edge of the bed putting his shoes on. Stiles slid down next him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing the back of his neck.

“This is nice,” Stiles said. Derek nodded and kissed Stiles. He nuzzled Stiles’s nose.

“What are you doing awake? You aren’t a morning person,” Derek said.

“Oh, I am not…” Stiles laughed. “This is a figment of your ee-maggg-eeeeh-nation!”

“You stole that from Spongebob.” Stiles pulled him close, slipping his tongue into Derek’s mouth. They kissed for a long time. “What was that for?” Derek asked.

“For being adorkable and getting my references,” Stiles said kissing his nose. “Friday I think Allison, Scott, and Isaac are renting a bunch of movies and are inviting some other friends over… Wanna come?” Derek smiled a little.

“Yeah, sure,” he said.

“Good,” Stiles said kissing his neck. “Now get out of here, I need my beauty rest.” Derek laughed and dove back into the blankets to kiss his boyfriend onced more.

“You really are beautiful,” he said. Stiles just laughed and kicked at him.

“You’re going to be late, Derek,” he chided but kissed Derek again.

“I’ll text you tomorrow when I get off,” he said and got up. “Bye, babe.”

“Bye,” Stiles called and fell back into his pillows, sighing to himself. He looked at the alarm clock. It was still too early for anyone to be awake, but he didn’t know how long he could wait to tell the others… he had a boyfriend. Stiles squealed a little and rolled onto his side. He turned off the music and light with a sigh. It could wait a few hours.

When he woke up again, he smelled bacon. He got up, pulled on some boxers, and wandered into the kitchen where his dad was cooking while Allison and Isaac were making juice. Stiles made a face.

“We were supposed to tell him no when _he_ brought the bacon?” Allison said not even looking up.

“It’s turkey bacon… You said I could have turkey bacon…” Stiles shrugged.

“Where’s Scott?”

“Still in bed,” Allison said. Stiles wandered into the bedroom where he found his friend snoring. He stood there assessing how best to wake him up. He was aching to spill and he knew that Scott would be very upset if he wasn’t the first to know.

In the end, it didn’t matter because Isaac came in and yelled, “Yo, Scott, get up if you want bacon!” Scott sat right up and pulled the blankets off of himself. Pantsless, he started to wander out to the kitchen but Stiles stopped him.

“First of all, my dad is out there, and second of all, I have news…” Scott turned and went to his dresser, pulling out some basketball shorts and putting them on.

“What’s up?”

“We’re official…” Stiles said, his body spasming, attempting to hold back a jump of glee.

“Official…” He shook his head, not following.

“You are so dense! We’re officially boyfriends!” Stiles said flopping on the bed.

“Oh…” Scott said. “Oh! That’s awesome man! I’m so happy for you!” He piled on top of Stiles, hugging him. Stiles laughed, trying to push him off.

“Second warning,” Allison said looking that them. “What’s going on?” She smiled, crossing her arms.

“Stiles has a boyfriend!” Scott said smothering Stiles with a pillow.

“Geroffme!!” He said muffled. Allison squealed and piled on the bed. Isaac and the Sheriff popped their heads in.

“Stiles and Derek are official!” She said and started tickling Stiles.

“And what were they before? Friends?” The Sheriff asked.

“Pshaw!” Stiles said as he wormed his way out of the bottom of the pile. “I’m going to eat all the bacon!” He called as he dashed out of the room. They all laughed. After a very lively breakfast, Stiles helped clean up and pulled some clothes on. He spent most of the day laughing giddily to himself as he went about his errands. It had been so long since he had a boyfriend. It was hard to not tell everyone including the lady at the supermarket who rang him up, but he resisted. Barely. He made dinner for the others, and played video games with Scott until he was too tired to keep his eyes open.

The next night, he and Derek decided to go out to dinner before they joined the others for the movies.

“How about that little diner off of 12th and Broadway,” Stiles suggested as he pulled some cookies out of the oven for later.

“Uhh…” Derek said, moving around some other treats to make room on the counter. “Sure…”

“Awesome! They make the best salads,” he said. “Let me just put these away, and we can go.” He packed up all the goods, brushed off some of the flour on his shirt and held his hand out for Derek. “Let’s go…” They got in Derek’s Camaro and drove to the restaurant. They had to park a few blocks over because there wasn’t a lot of parking, but neither of them complained.

As soon as they got to the restaurant, Derek started acting weird, his eyes darting around the room. He jumped when Stiles patted his shoulder. And was it just Stiles or were both the host and the bus woman glaring at Derek? They sat down and Stiles opened his menu, glancing around the restaurant. They were definitely garnering lots of attention. A few of the waitstaff were looking at them, pointing and whispering.

“Derek,” Stiles said putting his menu down.

“Yes, Stiles…” Derek said.

“Have you been here before?” Stiles asked.

“Uh… Not-uh-not for a few months,” he said staring at his menu. “They’re all glaring at me, aren’t they?” Stiles looked up. They were.

“Yes,” he said. “Why…? Why are they all-”

“I may have… uh… dated… quite a few of them. In a ten month span. Where many of them overlapped. And uh… they may all… completely… hate me now…”

“Should we abort?” Stiles asked. Derek looked up as the waitress came over to them.

“Yes,” Derek said absolutely fleeing the blonde waitress. Stiles ran after him, saying loudly that they had changed their minds, and they were sorry for touching the silverware. Outside, Derek was practically running down the block and Stiles heard a familiar voice calling to Derek.

“Wait!” She called. “Both of you! Really!” Stiles tugged on Derek’s sleeve and they turned to see Melissa coming towards them.

“Can’t I catch a break?” Derek mumbled.

“You-Melis-I don’t know how to react…” He mumbled back and then to Melissa, “Hi, mom!” They hugged.

“Hey, Stiles,” she said, holding out a wallet. “Your boyfriend dropped this…” Derek took his wallet and pocketed it. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah, we just realized we didn’t have time for a sit down dinner before we met up with the others for dinner,” Stiles said. “I’ll see you later, mom.”

“Bye,” she said, laughing a little and heading back towards the restaurant. When Stiles turned, Derek was turning the corner down the block.

“Derek! Wait!” Stiles called running after him. He caught up to him at the Camaro.

“I’ll take you home,” Derek said looking defeated.

“What?! Why? We need food.” Derek frowned.

“I just admitted to a whole waitstaff hating me for sleeping with all of them… I’m a whore, a cheater… I’m-I’m-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Stiles said coming around to the other side of the car.

“And Melissa!”

“Derek! It’s ok.” He slid his arms around the other man. “Let’s just talk about this for a minute…” Derek bit his lip. “What-no. How many dates do you normally go on with a person before it comes to an end? Give or take…”

“I-I don’t know four or five?” He said.

“We’ve been on approximately seventeen. Seventeen, Derek. And you told me you aren’t seeing anyone else. Or was…”

“No! That was the truth!” Derek said.

“Well, obviously this is different, yes?”

“Yeah, but I just… I didn’t want you to find out like this. And Melissa…”

“Yeah, that’s a little-the woman _is_ practically my mom,” Stiles said. “But… If you judged me by the people I hooked up and dated before you…”

“Like who?” Derek asked. Stiles bit his lip.

“Danny,” Stiles said. Derek squinted.

“They guy with the Ph.D.?” Stiles nodded.

“We dated for almost five years. I even asked him to marry me…” Stiles said. Derek blinked a little. “Yeah,” Stiles chuckled a little. “Wouldn’t think it to look at us, but…” Stiles shrugged.

“What happened?”

“I came home one day and he had his bags packed. He said that he couldn’t do it any more. He’d just finished his first year of grad school and I don’t know... It had been a really tough year, but… I mean, we’d been fighting like crazy, but fucking like crazy too, and then… I don’t know…” Stiles bit his lip. “You’re not going to judge me based off of a failed engagement, are you?” Derek shook his head. “Then those people-don’t matter. Melissa-doesn’t matter. All that matters is you and me. Right now. Right here.” Derek kissed him, shoving him into the car a little. Stiles just pulled him close, kissing him back just as hard. By the time they got back to the house with Chinese take out, Scott, Allison, and Isaac had rearranged the furniture and put out blankets. Derek and Stiles went to Stiles’s room to eat, trying to stay out of the way. They sat on Stiles’s floor, shoulder to shoulder. They had been really quiet, but Derek seemed calmer.

If someone had asked them the next morning what movies they watched that night, they would have just laughed. They couldn’t have even told you any of the actresses or actors from the movies. They were too busy just cuddling close and listening to the sound of each other’s breaths, sharing soft touches, and soft kisses when no one was looking.

And so it went well. They started spending more time together during the week, or calling when Derek got off his late shifts. Stiles really couldn’t remember being happier.

It lasted a whole month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay boyfriends!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets bad. Derek is a mess.
> 
> Trigger warnings for: suicidal thoughts, PTSD/panic attacks, and current abusive behavior by Peter towards a minor.

Stiles was startled out of his afternoon nap by a loud _crunch_ from outside. He got up and went to the door, started to find Derek had crashed his Camaro into the mailbox. Stiles rushed outside, not bothering to not let the screen door slam. If Allison was going to wake up, the crash would have woken her first.

“Derek,” Stiles called as the man practically fell out of the car. “Derek! What-” He was breathing erratically, and crying as he met Stiles on the sidewalk, falling to his knees. “Derek, look at me…” The other man choked out a sob, shoving his face in Stiles’s chest. “Hey, hey… It’s ok… It’s ok. I’m here… I’ve got you.” Just as he suspected, Allison had heard the crash and was coming down the path but paused when she saw Derek. It took a lot of coaxing from both Allison and Stiles to get him up and into Stiles’s room.

“I’m gonna go repark his car,” she said taking his keys and closing the door behind her. Derek just laid there. He’d stopped crying pretty quickly, but he also wasn’t moving.

“Derek,” Stiles said laying next to his boyfriend. Derek said nothing, didn’t even blink. Stiles curled around him. “Derek, you’re scaring me. Tell me what’s going on?”

“Nothing…” Derek said. “Nothing at all.” His voice was hoarse, like he’d been screaming.

“Can I get you anything?”

“Water… please.” Stiles got up and went to the kitchen. Allison had put the keys on the counter and was making tea.

“What-”

“I don’t know,” Stiles said pulling down a glass. “When I find out…” He went back to his bedroom. Derek had kicked out of his shoes and socks but still just lay there. He took the water and drank it down, grimacing a little. “When you’re ready to talk, I’m here…” Stiles whispered from the edge of the bed. “Until then, what can-how can I help?” Derek held his hand out and pulled Stiles in the bed. Derek passed out pretty quickly and slept for six hours. He mumbled in his sleep a lot, dreaming a lot. Stiles just held him, leaving only to get more water and pee. Allison had told Isaac and Scott what had happened when they got back from doing their things. They watched Stiles as he silently went about getting things Derek might want or need when he woke up.

When he finally did, it was dark and he was...confused.

“How did I get here?” He asked sitting up slowly.

“You drove,” Stiles said. “You were pretty out of it. Are you-are you ok?”

“No,” Derek said. He got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back, he looked down at the floor. “I can-I should-” But Stiles shook his head, no. He didn’t think Derek was in any condition to drive.

“Talk to me,” Stiles said. “Were you-were you drunk?” Derek scoffed a little.

“No,” he said. “Is it ok if I stay?”

“Of course,” Stiles said. “Are you hungry?”

“Peanut butter and grape jelly. Creamy if you have it. Milk.” Stiles left the room as Derek stripped to his briefs and slid back into the bed. Stiles went to the kitchen. Allison was at work, but Scott was up cleaning up from dinner.

“Hey,” he said. “How’s…?” Stiles sighed and shrugged. He put together Derek’s meal and went back in the dark bedroom. Derek turned on the bedside light and sat up.

“Thank you,” he said taking the food and kissing Stiles’s cheek but not really seeing him. His lips were so dry. Stiles sat and watched Derek eat. When he was done, Stiles just set the dishes aside and curled up next to his boyfriend. The only other time he’d come close to…

“Did something happen with Peter?” Stiles asked. Derek’s body stiffened, but he said nothing. Stiles sighed. After a while, he got up and grabbed his laptop. He scrolled through the titles and looked over his shoulder. “A kid’s movie?” Stiles asked.

“No. Fuck no!” Stiles wrinkled his nose. _Something_ happened with Peter… He scrolled some more and eventually settled on _Clueless_. He set the computer where they could see it and scooted behind Derek who pulled Stiles’s arms around him. Despite sleeping most of the afternoon, he dozed in and out. After a while, Stiles got up and wandered out to the living room where Isaac and Scott were curled up, drinking and watching the TV on low.

“Hey,” Isaac said starting to get up, but Stiles just pushed him back down. “How is…” He indicated to Stiles’s door. Stiles sat down in the arm chair, curling his legs under his chin.

“Bad…” Stiles said. “He’s sleeping again… He didn’t remember driving here… and I haven’t heard his phone go off…”

“It’s probably in his car…” Isaac said.

“What if someone died?” Scott asked. “Like one of his family-” Stiles shook his head, no.

“I think it’s something worse,” Stiles said.

“What’s worse than death?” Scott asked. Stiles took a deep breath and let it out slowly, cursing that it was only Wednesday. _Wednesday…_

“He should be at work… I wonder if-”

“My mom called asked if she needed to send some soup our way… Apparently one of Derek’s family members called in for him for the week…” Scott said. Stiles bit his lip. _Maybe someone_ did _die_. He shuddered at the thought and went back to his room where Derek had curled around Stiles’s pillow. Stiles turned off the light, plunging the room into darkness except the computer screen. He curled up with Derek and kissed the back of his neck.

“When you’re ready…” He whispered.

The next morning Allison and the Sheriff had Scott pull Stiles from his room. The Sheriff had bought a big box of donuts. Stiles sat with his legs curled up again.

“His mom called last night,” Allison said helping herself to a donut. “She knew we knew where he was…”

“Did you tell her?” Stiles asked picking sprinkles off his own donut.

The Sheriff shook his head. “From what Allison told me, he wasn’t in any state to talk to anyone he didn’t want to…” Stiles smiled a little at her and went back to picking off the sprinkles and eating them one by one.

“Has he…” Stiles shook his head. He sighed after a while, and got up. He grabbed some of the coffee, a couple donuts and went back to his bedroom where Derek was awake.

“Hey, want a donut? Coffee?” Derek sat up. He drank the coffee and nibbled on the donut but eventually just rolled on his back holding the pastry out. He didn’t talk all day, even when Stiles asked him direct questions about food, or threatened to feed him something gross like cat food. Derek just shrugged and rolled over. Stiles of course did no such thing, although Derek didn’t eat much.

That night at around eight, there was a knock on his door. Derek was staring blankly at the computer screen so Stiles just kissed his neck and got up. It was Scott.

“Your dad…” He said holding out his phone. Stiles closed the door and went to the kitchen.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Apparently Derek’s mom came in to the office earlier to start the paperwork for a restraining order against Peter Hale…?”

“Good for her,” Stiles said, glancing at the door. “Did she say why?”

“I can’t-”

“It’s ok…” Stiles said. “I think I have enough that Derek will start talking. Love you…”

“Love you, too, Stiles.” They hung up and Stiles handed the phone back. He searched the freezer and pulled out a couple of Otter Pops and opened them before wandering back in his room. Derek looked up and then back at the screen.

“Want one?” Stiles asked holding them out. One was green one was blue. Derek took the blue one and sat up cross legged. “That was my dad on the phone,” Stiles explained. “Apparently your mom has started the paperwork for a restraining order against your uncle?” Derek lowered his popsicle.

“Good,” he finally said. Stiles watched his face crumble. He threw away the popsicles and pulled Derek close. Derek cried for a long time, his whole body shuddering with sobs. Stiles just held him and stroked his hair, whispering that he was there and to let it out. Eventually he grew quiet, although he still shook a little.

“Better?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded and got up.

“I have to pee… Can-can you get me another popsicle? I think I’m ready to talk…”

“Sure, Der,” Stiles said. They got up and left the room. Scott and Isaac had retreated to their room. When they met back in Stiles’s room, Derek turned off the computer. Sitting cross legged across from Stiles, he accepted another blue popsicle and stared at it for a minute.

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting,” he finally said. “And I’ll pay for the mailbox…” Stiles stilled but his heart went racing.

“I-” But Derek held up his hand.

“I-I don’t like to talk about what I’m about to tell you so if you could just-just let me talk myself out… It would be easier…” Stiles munched on his popsicle but it was too sweet and too plasticy. “My uncle…” Derek searched for the words. “He-he-” Stiles could see him working himself up again, so he took a leap.

“I know.” Derek’s eyes went wide with shock.

“Is-is it that obvious? That-that obvious I’m-I’m broken?” Stiles shook his head, wanting to touch Derek but knowing it wasn’t the time.

“No,” Stiles said. “I saw how you were with-with him... before… I am a Sheriff’s son… we pick up on things…” He tried to make light of it, but he sounded hollow. Derek just nodded.

“It wasn’t just-he-Cora too… That’s-that’s when my parents found out…” He fiddled with the popsicle. “I’d never seen my dad so angry. He wanted to kill my uncle, but decided to try and press charges instead but… But Peter was good… There was no evidence. I wouldn’t talk-hadn’t talked for almost a year-like nothing. Ever... and Cora… Cora was too young… He hadn’t-the word they kept using was grooming. He was grooming her, like she was some prized dog. I couldn’t and still don’t understand.” He paused, eating some of the popsicle. “The other day I went home for an early lunch. The kids were fighting over a toy and when I went to investigate, I saw Jessie had a remote control Barbie car she’d been begging for for months. Her birthday is next week. My parents had bought her one. I was sure she’d found it, but-but then… When I went to show her that she was lying, I saw the one my parents had hidden. I made her tell me. It was-it was-”

“From Peter…” Stiles finished for him. Derek nodded again and took a deep breath.

“He’d been seeing her secretly for a few weeks… And I just-I just lost it. I-I grabbed her and I started yelling, telling her-fuck I don’t even know… And she just sort of crumpled and started crying. Laura found us and asked me what the fuck I thought I was doing. I told her what had happened, and how the whole family-” He sighed. “How the whole family was fucking garbage if they-we couldn’t even protect the babies. I told them-do they-I need-” Stiles put a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“My dad and Allison have talked to them. They know you’re alive. Keep going.”

“I wanted to die. I wanted to kill Peter, but by the time I got to his place, he was gone. I drove. I just drove. I don’t know how long. I really-I don’t even remember getting here. There were so many times I saw myself-saw the Camaro…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I can pay for the mailbox,” he repeated.

“No one cares about the mailbox,” Stiles said, his skin itching to hug Derek. “We-I just care about you… And Cora and Jessie to some extent, but mostly you. You’re what’s important.” Derek sighed.

“Cora and Jessie are-If I had just… _talked_ when I was a kid…” His face crumpled and he shoved his way into Stiles’s lap. Stiles cradled his face, rubbing his back.

“It’s-it’s going to be ok…” Stiles said. “Nothing happened to Jessie… Your parents are taking better steps.”

“Fuck my parents,” he growled and sat up. “Fuck them all! If they had just done this earlier instead of their ridiculous… I-I need to move out. I can’t live there any more.”

“Ok,” Stiles said. “I’m sure the others won’t mind you crashing here until you find a place.”

“Really?” Derek asked. Stiles smiled a little.

“Really…”

“And-and you won’t-you don’t…?”

“Not at all,” he said and kissed Derek’s forehead gently. Derek sucked some the juice from his now melted popsicle.

“I don’t know what to say…” Derek said.

“Say, ‘thank you..’” Derek smirked a little.

“Thanks…”

“How about we take a bath now?” Stiles suggested. “I can lend you some sweats or send one of the others out to pick you something up from the store or…”

“I’ll just borrow some sweats,” he said. He kissed Stiles again. “Thank you…”

They finished their popsicles and took a long bath which Stiles insisted on filling with bubbles and then had far too much fun putting Derek’s hair into ridiculous hair styles. Stiles knew that there were more questions he was going to have to ask, but for now… this was enough. When they got out of the bath, Stiles made them some eggs and bacon. When they were done, they changed the sheets on the bed and curled up close. There was a moment when Stiles thought Derek was going to go back to the darkness, but he just kissed him, and told him that he cared about him, and it was over now. Everyone was safe and was going to remain that way. When Stiles’s family found out, there was no way Peter was ever going to be allowed near children again. Derek just shoved his face in Stiles’s armpit and nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting the pieces back together... But also nightmares.

In the morning, Derek came out and ate breakfast with everyone. Scott made pancakes in weird shapes that looked nothing like what he told people they did, but it didn’t matter. Derek ate his fair share, and some of Stiles’s. After breakfast, he helped clean up and then retreated into Stiles’s room with him.

“I need to go get some stuff from my house,” Derek said. “I need-I need to find my phone. Shit… what is today? They’re going to kill me at work… Fuck.”

“Work is fine. Someone from your house called about a family emergency. You have until next Wednesday off… although, I think we should call Melissa and let her know you’re ok.” Derek nodded. They got dressed and found Derek’s keys. “Do you want me to come with you?” Stiles asked, biting his lip.

Derek let out a derisive laugh. “Like I can go back in that house alone…” He let Stiles drive his Jeep. A herd of kids came out to greet them.

“Uncle Derek! Uncle Derek!” The squealed. Derek picked up one of them and they followed him inside. Talia was in the kitchen when they entered the house. She looked up when the front door opened.

“Der-”

“I’m just getting some stuff, mom,” he said. “I’m-I’m doing better, but I’m moving out…” She took a step closer, but Derek put his hand up. “Maybe-maybe later… Is-Where is Jessie and Laura?”

“Around,” she said. “Laura took the week off…” Stiles couldn’t help feeling a little sorry for her. He remembered what Derek had looked like showing up at his place. If he’d looked like that leaving… It was no wonder she looked as if she’d seen a ghost. Leaving the kids in the kitchen, Derek nodded and dragged Stiles down the hall. They stopped in front of an open door. Laura was at her desk, messing around on a Facebook game. Derek knocked and Laura looked up, startled.

“You-oh-” Her face fell when she saw Stiles. “How are you?”

“Better… How is-how are you?”

“I’m doing pretty shitty,” she said, laughing a little. “Jessie has been asking about you…”

“She doesn’t hate me?” Laura snorted a little.

“Hate her favorite uncle? I mean, she’s not thrilled that you broke her Barbie car, but… We told her that-” Laura took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “We told her that Uncle Peter had hurt you when you were little, and you were afraid that he would hurt her in the same way… That you weren’t mad at her, just scared...” Derek swallowed hard.

“Mom signed the restraining order papers?” Derek asked.

“Yeah… Cora and I forced her. If she didn’t, dad would have.” Derek nodded.

“Is she in her room? How is Cora?”

“Cora is ok… She’s staying with a friend for a few days, but she’s called to check in every day.” Laura got up. “Can-can I have a hug?” Derek wrapped his arms around his sister. They hugged for a long time. When Derek let her go, they were both crying a little. “Thank you,” she said. Derek just nodded and looked at Stiles.

“Wait here?” Stiles nodded as Derek went one room down and knocked on the door frame.

“Uncle Derek!” Jessie shrieked and jumped in his arms. Derek cradled her body close, kissing her hair. “I missed you!”

“I missed you, too, Jess,” he whispered.

“Where did you go?”

“With Stiles,” Derek said. “I had to-I was really sad. And it made it hard to do things. So I went to a safe place with a safe person. And now I’m feeling better…”

“Did I make you sad?” Jessie asked. Derek shook his head, looking at his niece.

“No, you made me happy. You told me what happened…”

“I lied first…”

“I know. But you told the truth in the end… and that is a hard and scary thing. I’m proud of you.” He hugged her tight again. “Now boog, I’m-I’m going to go away again. But your mom has my number and you can call me any time, ok?”

“I don’t want you to go,” she said, as tears filled her eyes.

“I know… But I have to… I have to take care of myself.”

“But what about your family?” Derek looked at her.

“I’ll still come see you all the time, and you still need to finish your surf lessons. You’ll see me. I promise. I won’t disappear again.” Jessie hugged her uncle and nodded. He put her down and went back to Laura’s room.

“I’m going to stay with Stiles for a while, and find a place. I-we-can we do lunch? Or something?” Derek said to Laura. She nodded.

“Yeah, baby bro… I get it.” They hugged again and Derek led stiles up to his room. He pulled out a suitcase from his closet and started packing up his clothes, phone charger, iPod, and toiletries.

“Just a few days,” he said to Stiles, kissing him. Stiles nodded. When Talia saw the suitcase, Stiles recognized the look resignation on her face. “I’m-I’ll be back when I find a place. For the rest of my stuff.” Talia nodded. “I just-I just can’t be here… any more...”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“I know,” Derek said. She sighed. “I’ll call you when I find a place and get settled.” She nodded, fiddling with some stuff on the counter. They left. Derek held it together until he couldn’t. Stiles pulled over to the side of the road and just held him while he cried.

When they got home, they made sandwiches and took a nap in the hammock in the backyard. Stiles woke up before Derek. He got up and wandered into the house feeling drowsy. Allison, Scott, and Isaac were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

“How is he?” Isaac asked.

“So much better… Like. He’s still pretty fucked up, but…”

“What happened?” Scott asked. Stiles bit his lip and told them with as few details as possible. Scott growled, literally. “If that fuck thinks he can-”

“He’s gone,” Stiles said. “D-he left town. I don’t think anyone has heard from him or _will_ hear from him…”

“But… I need to do something…” Scott said. “She-Jessie-”

“I know…” Stiles said and shuddered. He reached across the table and squeezed his friend’s hand.

“You can do something,” Allison said.

“What?” Scott asked.

“Be there for Derek and for Jessie. Do you think Laura would come to the barbecue tomorrow?” Isaac asked.

“I don’t know…” Stiles said. “I’ll ask Derek when he wakes up… oh and one other thing… Is it ok if he crashes here until he finds a new place?” The others laughed a little.

“Of course it is,” Allison said. He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. Derek came in from the backyard and waved at them sleepily.

“We were just discussing dinner,” Isaac said. “Any thoughts?” Derek blinked as he stumbled around the kitchen looking for a glass. He found them.

“Uh…” He said filling it with water. “I’m good with whatever, really.”

“I was thinking about picking up some pork chops,” Isaac said and Derek’s face light up.

“If you get some potatoes, I’ll make fresh garlic mashed potatoes,” he said pulling out his wallet and putting a couple of twenties on the table. “You cook, I’ll pay.”

“You don’t have to…” Scott said starting to edge the money back but Derek shook his head.

“I can’t cook but like five things, and I’m not really up to much other than mashed potatoes. I want to feel like I’m contributing. Let me do this…” Scott sighed and nodded, handing the money to Isaac. Derek finished his water and went to find his phone. Stiles gave him a few minutes before he wandered in after him. He was hunched over his phone, staring at the screen.

“They were so worried,” he said the messages flicking on the screen. Stiles took his phone.

“Yeah, but you were ok…” Derek blinked and looked up.

“I don’t know where I would be without you…” Derek said. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck.

“And you don’t have to worry about that,” he said. He leaned over and kissed Derek.

“I need to call Mel, and tell her I’m ok…” He said. Stiles handed the phone back.

“I’ll be in the other room…” Derek nodded. Stiles got up and retreated. Isaac and Scott had left. Allison was showering for work. After a while, Derek came out and flopped on the couch, his head in Stiles’s lap.

“What are you watching?” Derek asked. Stiles shrugged.

“Nothing really,” he said. “Just killing time until the others get back.” He turned the TV off, rubbing the back of Derek’s neck. “Wanna take a walk? We can go down to the beach…”

“Sure,” Derek said and got up. They grabbed shoes and wandered down the road, holding hands. When they got to the beach, the set their flip flops and phones on the gazebo and wandered down to the water. There weren’t a whole lot of people out. It was simultaneously too late and too early. Derek slid his hand in the back of Stiles’s pants and they walked in the surf, not really talking just being close. By the time they got home, Isaac and Scott had started the pork chops so Derek made Stiles help him with the potatos. After dinner, he helped clean up and stayed up until Stiles went to bed. They stripped to nothing and stretched out on the bed facing each other. Stiles stroked Derek’s face gently.

“You look so pretty in the moonlight,” he whispered. Derek caught his hand and kissed it. They fell asleep like that. When Stiles woke up, Derek had stolen all of the blankets but had then draped himself over Stiles. Stiles sighed and rolled over, shoving Derek off of him. Derek grunted but didn’t stir further. Stiles peed and wandered into the kitchen. His dad was alone at the kitchen table.

“Hey, pop,” Stiles said starting the coffee. The Sheriff looked up tiredly.

“Hey, Stiles,” he said. “How’s-” He looked over his shoulder.

“So much better, “ Stiles said. “Any word on Peter?” The Sheriff bit his lip.

“Yeah, actually…” He slid a file over to Stiles. “Apparently, he’s wanted in three other states for…” Stiles opened the file and closed it again.

“Why-what-why do you have this...here?” He asked.

“Does Derek know where he went? Do any of the Hales…?” The Sheriff asked. Stiles shrugged.

“Derek just said that when he went to Peter’s, he was gone. I did not ask clarifying questions…”

“Do you think it would be a bad idea to ask the Hales?” Stiles shrugged.

“I didn’t actually talk to them. They seemed… I have no idea. You should ask them…” Allison and Scott came out of their bedroom to start breakfast. The Sheriff slipped the file away. Derek came out a few minutes later and plopped next to Stiles. Stiles rubbed his back and got up, suddenly needing to be useful. They at breakfast quietly. Stiles offered to do the dishes and the rest of them just sort of sat around. Derek had wandered into the living room, and turned the TV on low.

“Der, I’m going to get dressed; you should probably think about heading out to get Jessie…” Stiles said. There was no response from the living room except canned laughter from the TV. Stiles popped his head in the other room. “Der?” But Derek was gone, the file Stiles’s dad had that morning open on the coffee table. Stiles felt his stomach drop. He rushed to his bedroom, but it was empty. He grabbed some flip flops and rushed out the front door starting with the beach. Stiles’s heart chugged painfully when he saw Derek curled up in the spot they’d slept in. Stiles flopped next to him. “Hey,” he said, lacing his fingers through Derek’s hand. Derek said nothing. Sighing, Stiles leaned heavily on his shoulder. “You weren’t supposed to see that…”

“If I ever see Peter again, I’m going to kill him. Prison is _too_ good for him.” Stiles squeezed his hand.

“You’ll have the help of everyone in that house,” Stiles said. “My dad included.” Derek nodded mutely.

“Sorry if I scared you,” Derek said after another minute. “I just needed…” Stiles just nodded.

“Let’s get back so we can get ready. You should call Laura and have her bring Jessie.” They got up and walked back to the house. Derek was shoeless. “Oh, also. You should invite her to dinner tonight… Her and Jessie. I think it will be good for them to see you’re-well…”

“No longer a complete mess… just like a ninety-percent mess?” Stiles leaned into him.

“No one expects you to-I mean-” Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’s shoulders.

“It’s ok,” he said. “I’ve been to therapy about this for longer than I care to think about. While I didn’t talk, I remember a lot of what they said… It’s a process, whatever…” Stiles huffed a little, and smiled. When they got back, the Sheriff apologized profusely, and left shortly afterwards. Derek called his sister and she agreed to bring Jessie out. Allison looked relieved to see Derek and went to bed.

A little while later, Derek and Stiles walked down to the beach where a bunch of kiddos were waiting. Stiles watched them chasing each other across the sand, wondering at how just a week ago everything had seemed so much brighter. Laura and Jessie showed up a few minutes late, but she didn’t miss much. When the lesson was over, Stiles talked to a few of the parents, assuring them that their kids were doing fine, and that he was proud of them. Eventually they all left leaving Stiles with the three Hales.

“We’ve never officially met,” Laura said walking to Stiles, hand out. Stiles shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Stiles said.

“Are you sure you want us to crash tonight?” She asked. Stiles nodded.

“Scott-Mr. McCall would love to see Jessie.”

“How do you-”

“Roommate and best friend of twenty something years,” Stiles said. She nodded.

“What time?” She asked. “Should we bring anything?”

“Just yourselves,” Stiles said. Jessie came running over and threw her arms around Stiles who patted her back. “What was that for?”

“For being Uncle Derek’s safe person…” She said. “Special, safe person…” She trilled rushing off to scare some seagulls. Derek scratched his neck and stared up at the sky. Stiles chuckled.

“Alright,” Laura said and then hugged him herself. “Thank you for taking care of my baby bro. I-I don’t know what he would have done without you…” Stiles squeezed her, rubbing her back a little.

“And just like I told him, you don’t have to worry about that…” They separated and she went to collect Jessie.

“Come on, babe. Say bye to Derek. He and Stiles have to go home to get ready for the barbeque tonight,” she said.

“What barbeque?”

“The one we’re going to with all of Stiles’s friends and family. Mr. McCall will be there…” Jessie rolled her eyes and hugged her uncle.

“Love you,” she said.

“Love you, too, goob,” Derek called after her. They left and Derek took Stiles’s hand. They went back to Stiles’s where Derek borrowed Stiles’s laptop and started looking for apartments while Stiles went shopping with Scott for dinner. When he got back, Derek had a pretty steady list going with phone numbers. Stiles curled up on the couch next to Derek while he worked, the TV on low.

He fell into a fitful sleep. When he woke up, he could only remember fragments, his heart racing. Derek looked down at him with concern, stroking his head.

“You ok?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded and got up. He got some tea. They were alone in the front room so when he went back to Derek, he straddled his hips, resting his head under Derek’s chin. “You sure?”

“Weird dreams,” Stiles said. “I-I don’t-just mostly the emotions… panic and I don’t know.” Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, rubbing his back.

“It’s ok, boo,” Derek said sliding his hand up the back of Stiles’s shirt. Stiles sighed, settling deeper into Derek’s lap.

“How goes the apartment hunt?”

“Good,” Derek said, rubbing Stiles’s back. “I think this is for the best… I was also thinking, since I’m moving, it’s a good time start fresh. I have some money saved… How much would you hate me if I traded the Camaro for I don’t know… A Prius?” Stiles chuckled a little. They had never talked about the car, but Stiles could see how most would see this as a step down.

“It’s your car,” Stiles said. “I’m still driving the Jeep I got when I was in high school. You could be my carbon offset…” Derek chuckled a little and kissed Stiles.

“Monday I want to call some of these places, and then maybe go to IKEA?”

“Oh that’s a bad idea,” Scott said coming down the hall. Stiles squawked. “He’ll be all over the display furniture and don’t you deny it Stiles Stilinski!” Stiles blushed a little.

“That was once! And you took me there drunk!” Derek laughed.

“Security had to forcibly remove him from one of the beds,” Scott said laughing. Stiles made a face.

“...traitorous bastard…” He mumbled under his breath, shoving his face in Derek’s shoulder. Derek just laughed, rubbing Stiles’s back.

“I’ll put a leash on him,” Derek said. Stiles squawked again shoved his way out of Derek’s lap. “Hey, hey,” Derek said grabbing at Stiles who kicked at him, but Derek just laid on top of Stiles. “I was kidding.” He kissed Stiles’s cheek.

“You think you’re _soooooooo_ charming…” Stiles said as Derek nuzzled Stiles’s neck.

“I am,” Derek said, kissing Stiles’s neck.

“Pshaw…”

“Managed to charm you, didn’t I?” Stiles made a face but his body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck.

“Ok, you charm master… Charm me some more…”

“Please, please get a room…” Scott called from the kitchen. Stiles and Derek laughed.

“Let’s get out of here,” Stiles said shoving at Derek who got up. They walked towards the front door. “Mr. Charming is going to buy me ice cream… Let me know if you need anything…” They walked out to Derek’s Camaro and drove to Coldstone. They got their usuals and curled up in the corner of the lobby watching as people filtered in and out. When they were done, they went back to the house to drop off the car before heading to the beach a little early. They were surprised to find Laura, Cora, and Jessie already there. As soon as Cora saw Derek, she tackled him. Jessie tried to stop them wrestling by splashing sea water on them. Stiles laughed and sat off to the side. Laura plopped in the sand next to him.

“When he came home from that first date, I don’t think I’d ever seen him happier,” she said. They sat watching the siblings and niece play in the sand for a few minutes. “It has come to my attention that I know very little about you,” Laura said. “Tell me about yourself.” Stiles shrugged a little.

“High school history teacher, kiddie surf instructor, sheriff’s kid…” She looked at him.

“Yeah, I could have Googled that…”

“I like the color green, I cook a lot for my roommates, and I love Captain America.”

“What do you like to cook?” They talked about cooking until Scott and the others showed up with the ice chests. Stiles stood up brushing sand off his but and leading Laura to his friends. She already knew Scott, and barely blinked when he introduced Allison and Isaac as his partners. Cora and Derek literally drug Jessie between them and plopped her in a heap. Stiles introduced Cora to his friends. They talked while Scott started tuning his guitar. Kids piled around him, laughing as Scott made silly faces at them. Jessie contented herself by building a sandcastle. Eventually Derek sat and started helping her. Stiles sat with his friends, happy to see Derek and his niece playing.

After the concert, the Sheriff, Melissa, and Chris arrived. Melissa gave Derek one of the biggest hugs. Derek introduced his sisters and niece to Melissa. Laura and Melissa almost immediately fell into a deep conversation.

“Why do I feel I might regret that?” Derek asked, laughing. Stiles just kissed him and drug him to the edge of the gazebo so they could watch the sunset while the others worked. Jessie found them eventually and plopped in Derek’s lap.

“You’re coming to my birthday party tomorrow, right?” Derek pulled her close and looked over at Stiles who shrugged a little.

“Could I bring a friend?” Derek asked.

“Why would you bring a friend? Why not bring your boyfriend?” She asked looking at Stiles. “He shouldn’t leave you out. It’s going to be the best! The theme is Barbie vs. Zombies… And don’t tell anyone, but…” She leaned over and cupped her hand over Stiles’s ear. “The zombies are going to win…” Stiles laughed a little.

“I meant Stiles, goob,” Derek said tickling her. She shrieked with laughter.

“I like Stiles,” she said.

“Good,” Derek said. “I mean to keep him…” He said looking at Stiles.

“I mean to stay,” Stiles replied, Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles.

“Gawd, guys, get a room…” Jessie said getting up and rushing off. Stiles laughed a little.

“I like your niece,” he said.

“She’s taking after her mother a little too well,” Derek said. Stiles leaned into Derek, sighing.

“We’ve traded phone numbers, by the way,” he said. “We’re going to swap recipes.” Derek made a face.

“I know I’m going to regret _that_...” Derek said and Stiles just laughed. When the food was ready, they got up and joined the food line. Jessie sat in between Derek and Stiles. It was a good dinner. At one point Stiles looked up and watched everyone talking and having a good time. He looked over at Melissa and Laura. Laura was crying but trying to hide it. Melissa pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. Isaac, Scott, and Allison were sitting across from Stiles and Derek. Scott talked to Jessie while Cora talked to Allison and Isaac about college. It was a _good_ night. Laura, Cora, and Jessie were amongst the first to leave. Jessie hugged Derek extra tight, and even hugged Stiles quickly before rushing to the car. Cora and Laura hugged Derek and Stiles. Cora lingered for an extra second but said nothing before she rushed after her niece.

By the time they got back to the house, Stiles was sleepy and ready for bed despite the fact that they left the beach much earlier than normal. Stiles helped put the stuff away and then drug Derek into his bedroom.

“Want to watch something?” He asked pulling up his laptop. Derek sat on the bed and tugged off his shirt.

“Sure,” he said.

“Anything off the list?” Derek shrugged.

“Let’s just watch something funny…”

“...funny…” Stiles mumbled as he searched the titles. Derek pulled off his pants and scooted over to Stiles to watch the scrolling titles. “Up for a TV show?” Stiles asked. Derek looked at him.

“Sure,” he said. He got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back, Stiles had stripped and was on his side, waiting. Derek curled up behind Stiles, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist. Stiles hit play. They got through the first couple of episodes of _New Girl_ before Stiles started nodding off.

He woke up to Derek squirming and moaning. “No, no…” He groaned. Stiles rolled over and wrapped his arms around Derek, shushing him. Derek kicked and shoved at Stiles who just clung tighter.

“Derek, wake up baby,” he whispered. “It’s just a dream…” Derek grunted and stilled. “It’s ok…” Stiles rubbed his chest and stomach. “I’ve got you…” Derek let out a shuddering sigh. His hand came up and pulled Stiles’s arm closer, nuzzling into him. He let out a dry sob. Stiles tangled their legs together, pulling him closer. “Hey, hey…” He whispered. “It was just a dream, Der.” Derek nodded but said nothing as he cried steady tears. “Talk to me.”

“I don’t feel like talking,” Derek whispered. Stiles rubbed his back.

“It was just a dream…” Derek said nothing. “Maybe it will help.” Derek sniffled. “What can I do?”

“I just… those other kids,” Derek whispered. “If I had just _talked_...” Stiles scrambled to sit up, eliciting a grunt from Derek but Stiles ignored him as he turned on the light.

“Derek look at me,” Stiles said. Derek shoved his face in a pillow. “No! Sit up!” He was practically yelling. Derek huffed and rolled over, sitting up. “What happened to those other kids _is not_ your fault. It is your uncle’s fault. Your uncle did it. Do _not_ -hey! Don’t look away!” Derek looked back. “Do _not_ take your uncle’s actions as part of something you are responsible for.” He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Derek tried to get up but found himself tangled in the sheets. He tumbled out of bed and kicked them cursing. He opened the door and walked down the hall. Stiles pulled his knees under his chin, waiting for Derek to come back. He was dozing a little when Derek put his hand on Stiles’s shoulder. Stiles jerked, knocking over the lamp. Derek caught him and righted him and the lamp.

“Let’s go take a bath,” he said. Stiles yawned and got up, letting Derek shove him towards the bathroom. The bath was already filling as Stiles got in. Derek pulled off his briefs and let them drop. He slid in between Stiles’s legs, pulling his arms around him. “I’m sorry,” Derek whispered as he settled in the water. Stiles shook his head.

“I’m sorry I yelled…” He said. “I shouldn’t-I’m sorry…” Stiles stroked his chest. They were silent until the tub was filled. Derek sat up and turned off the faucets sliding back into Stiles’s arms. Stiles held him close, both of them quiet. “It’s going to be ok…” Stiles finally said. Derek nodded, but said nothing. “They’ll find him… And then he’ll go to jail. And you won’t have to worry about him…” Derek said nothing. “Will it help if I wash your hair like before?” Derek shook his head.

“Do-is there any hot chocolate?” Stiles chuckled a little.

“Yeah,” he said. They got out of the tub and dried off. They went to Stiles’s room and pulled on some clothes. Stiles led them out to the kitchen where he began to assemble what he needed for cocoa. “Are you a marshmallow or whipped cream guy?”

“Both,” Derek said.

“Both, of course…” Stiles chuckled a little.

“Middle of the night cocoa always calls for both,” Derek said. Stiles nodded pulling more things out of cabinets. He pulled out the milk and poured some in a sauce pan. He set it on the stove and pulled out a spoon. Derek pulled him close, kissing his cheek. “Thank you…”

“Anytime,” Stiles said, kissing him. He turned and stirred the milk while Derek left sloppy open mouthed kisses all over Stiles’s neck. When the cocoa was ready, they retreated back to the bedroom. Stiles turned _New Girl_ back on and they curled up by the head board drinking their cocoa. When they were done, Stiles turned the light back off, set the mugs aside, and curled up behind Derek. They fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, Talia is the mayor of the town and there has been talk about her running for governor soon. Also, I don't care if this isn't how press restraining orders work. :p It's how they work in my head.

When Stiles woke up, he was alone. He got up and wandered out to the kitchen to find the coffee already going and a sticky note on it. _Stiles, Went for a run. I’ll be back soon with a surprise… -Derek_

Sighing, Stiles helped himself to some coffee. Scott came floating out a few minutes later.

“Thanks, man,” he said.

“Thank Derek when he gets back,” Stiles said. Scott just nodded as he poured himself some coffee.

“How are you?” Scott asked. Stiles laughed a little.

“I’m ok…” He said slowly. “Could be better, but… getting there…” Scott hugged his friend, leaning into him some. Derek came in and chuckled.

“Am I interrupting?” Scott laughed standing up.

“Donuts? My hero!” He bound across the room and stole the box.

“Those are for everyone, asshole,” Stiles said, chasing after him. Eventually he caught up with his friend and tackled him. Isaac and Allison eventually got up and they sat around the kitchen table. When breakfast was done, Derek took a shower. He and Stiles went to Target and grabbed a few things for Jessie. Stiles made sure they also grabbed a card and some gift bags. They took Stiles’s jeep again.

Someone had put balloons on the mailbox. Before they even got out of the Jeep, they could hear a bunch of screaming eight year olds. They looked at each other, and just giggled a little. They held hands as they walked in. Laura greeted them, hugging Derek.

“Thanks for coming,” she said. “Jessie is-” She indicated to the house. Stiles held out the presents. “In the living room.” Derek led Stiles to the room where they found all sorts of party favors and a big table full of gifts. Stiles put down the two sacks and one of the kids banged itno him.

“I know you!” He said. “You-you played hide-and-seek with us once…”

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “Have you seen Jessie?” The boy nodded and took Stiles’s hand leading him down the hall. Jessie was in her room with some other kids. She was wearing a princess crown and flew across the room when she saw Derek.

“You came, you came!!” He picked her up.

“Of course,” he said holding her close. “Are you having fun?”

“Yeah,” she said. “All my friends came.” He set her back down.

“We’ll be in the kitchen,” he said. “Come find us if you get bored.” She looked over at Stiles and threw her arms around him.

“I like your crown,” he said patting her back.

“Thanks! My mommy made it for me.” She let go when another little kid came running and dragged her away. Stiles and Derek wandered back to the kitchen where they found Talia working on a cake. She smiled when she saw Derek. She put the frosting down and looked at her son.

“Hi,” she said. Derek took a deep breath and held his arms out for a hug.

“Hi, mom.” She hugged him tight, squeezing him so hard.

“Hi, Der-bear,” she whispered. “I am so, so sorry…” But Derek just shook his head.

“Not today. Not right now. It’s Jessie’s day,” he said but kissed her forehead. He let her go and sat down at the window.

“Can I help with anything, Mrs. Hale?” Stiles asked.

“Talia, please,” she said picking up the frosting again. “You can check the snack table…” Stiles looked at Derek, asking silently if he was ok on his own. Derek nodded and Stiles went to the dining room. Only the chip bowl was low. He carried it back into the kitchen. For the next hour and a half, Stiles helped Talia. Eventually Cora showed up and sat playing cards with Derek until Talia had him round up the kids for hamburgers and cake. They ate in the backyard where Robbie had been barbecuing. The backyard had been decorated in streamers and balloons and all of the tables had pink and purple plastic over them. The kids swarmed Robbie. Derek and Stiles stepped in to help get them in an orderly line and helping them get their food.

Those who first got food were done by the time those who got their food last were sitting down. It was a pain getting them all to sit, but finally everyone was done eating. Derek and Stiles agreed on the spot to just get food on the way back to Stiles’s.

After lunch came the party games. There was pin the tail on the donkey, a pinata, musical chairs, and more. By the time cake and presents happened, Stiles was exhausted. He wanted to know how Scott did it every day, but then someone was shoving cake at him and he forgot everything as he inhaled it. They left soon after that, too hungry to really be of use to anyone.

Stiles drove them to Olive Garden where they ate scarfed down breadsticks and peach tea while they waited for their food. Stiles had gotten ravioli’s and Derek got shrimp alfredo. The waitress kept giving Derek _the eye_ but both of them were too tired to pick up on it until she gave Derek the check and they found her number at the bottom. Stiles snorted a little as Derek blushed.

“Come here,” Stiles said pulling Derek close, kissing him. Derek let his tongue slip into Stiles’s mouth, and Stiles moaned a little. Someone cleared their throat behind them and they looked up to see the waitress glowering at Stiles. Blushing Derek handed the check to her with his card. They held hands giggling at each other until she came back still looking grumpy. Derek led them back to Stiles’s Jeep where they proceeded to make out in the parking lot for about ten minutes until Derek elbowed the horn, scaring them both. Laughing, they pulled out of the parking spot and Stiles drove them back to his place.

They got out of the Jeep and stumbled their way up the front walk, kissing and giggling when they stumbled in the fading sun. Derek pushed Stiles up against the outside of the door, thrusting into him and sucking on his neck until a dog barked at them. They jumped and looked up at the passing jogger who just raised an eyebrow.

“Guess we should…” Stiles mumbled turning to unlock the door as Derek kissed the back of his neck. They froze when the door opened and a soft moan emerged. Stiles pulled the door closed. “So… We can go in the backyard and…” Derek didn’t even let Stiles finish before dragging him around back. He shoved Stiles on to one of those long lawn chairs that was practically a bed and slid into the space between his legs. They kissed and ground into each other for a long time, moaning and tugging on each other’s hair.

“Gawd, Derek, I just-I need you-I need to feel you inside of me…” Stiles gasped as Derek mouthed softly at him. Derek groaned.

“You can’t just say things like that…” Derek growled. He looked completely wrecked. “How-we-how?” Stiles struggled out from under Derek.

“I’ll be right back,” he said. He opened the back door and slipped in, trying to ignore the loud noises from the living room. He went in his room and grabbed the lube, some condoms, and a couple of blankets. Once back outside, he found Derek laying on his back looking up at the stars. Stiles curled in the chair next to him.

“What’s with the blankets?” Derek asked, kissing Stiles’s hair.

“Allison and Scott once tried to have sex in one of these chairs. It was bad…” They laughed. Stiles got back up and spread out the blanket. Stiles flopped on his back and Derek slid next to him. He kissed Stiles, slipping his tongue in. He slid in between Stiles’s legs, rutting into him.

“Fuck,” Stiles said as Derek sucked on his neck and pinned him down.

“I love feeling you like this,” Derek whispered into his neck. “So soft, so pliant.” Stiles moaned a little. “Begging for my cock… You’re leaking already, I’m sure…” He undid Stiles’s pants and slid his hands in. “Fuck, so wet for me, baby… So good to me.” He stroked Stiles through his boxer briefs.

“Stop being such a _fucking_ tease,” Stiles said as his hips stuttered against Derek’s hand on their own accord. Derek chuckled a little, pulling away from Stiles and sliding down his body, nipping through his clothes as he rubbed his hands up Stiles’s frame under his shirt. Stiles squirmed and gasped needing more. So much more.

Derek helped him out of his shirt first, kissing his neck again and then sucking on his nipples. Stiles squirmed, trying to tug Derek’s hands down to his cock, but Derek just smirked and pinned his hands down.

“We’ll get there baby,” he said licking at Stiles’s nipple. “Let me take care of this.” Stiles huffed and then whimpered as Derek scraped his teeth down Stiles’s ribs.

“You’re an asshole,” Stiles said.

“You love me,” Derek chuckled as he nibbled on Stiles’s belly but then he froze, his brain processing what he’d just said. He pulled off of Stiles. “When I say that you love me, I don’t mean-I mean-” Stiles laughed and sat up, kissing Derek to shut him up.

“It’s ok,” Stiles said pulling back. “It’s-it’s early, like by a lot… But… I do. Love you.” Derek smiled and blushed.

“I know… Me too,” Derek said kissing Stiles rougher than he meant to but to keep him from saying anything he shouldn’t have. “Let me take care of you,” Derek said leaning Stiles back down, kissing him softly. He helped Stiles out of the rest of his clothes, sucking and nibbling on bits of skin as he went. When Stiles was naked, Derek crawled back up his body, kissing him as he started stroking Stiles’s fully hard cock tantalizingly slow. Stiles whined.

“Der-” But Derek just kissed away the complaint. Finally, he popped off and just looked down at Stiles.

“Roll over so I can prep you,” he said.

“Finally,” Stiles said rolling over and resting his head in his arms, but if he thought that Derek was going to pick up the pace, he was sadly mistaken. Derek took his time. First he massaged Stiles’s cheeks, rubbing his hands all over them. He bit and licked them, sucking dark hickeys in between his legs. Stiles squirmed and whined, trying to get some friction but Derek kept him pinned pretty well. “Derek, if you don’t start, I-I’ll go in the house and-and-” Derek licked at Stiles’s crack and his complaint turned into incoherent moaning. Derek sat up and pulled out the lube. He poured some lube on his fingers and played with Stiles’s pucker. “Damnit, Derek, I swear to- _ohhhhh_...” Derek had finally sunk his finger into Stiles.

One finger quickly became two. He thrust his fingers in slowly, but hit Stiles’s prostate every time. By the time Derek had added a third finger, Stiles was on his knees, fucking back on Derek’s hand who just sat there watching.

“Gawd, Stiles, you are incredible,” he said, pulling his fingers out. He stripped out of his clothes as Stiles rolled on his back. Once naked, Derek put the condom on and slicked up his dick a little before stretching out on top of Stiles, kissing him.

“You, sir, are a frucking-” He giggled. “A frucking-” More giggling. “A frakking-” He lost it, and Derek kissed his cheek.

“There is nothing wrong with going slow, babe,” Derek said. Stiles sighed.

“You weren’t going slow… You were going glacial. You went faster when I had all my clothes on,” Stiles said as Derek slid between his legs and slid in at a slow but constant speed, eliciting more groans from Stiles. When he was fully in, Derek pulled Stiles’s leg up over his shoulder, and wrapped his arms around Stiles’s neck. Stiles pulled Derek’s body closer, hands on the other man’s ribs, resting his forehead against Derek’s, closing his eyes. Derek smiled a little and kissed Stiles before he started thrusting slowly.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” Derek said looking at Stiles. His eyelashes fluttered as he moaned. They went slow, and Stiles would have killed him but it felt so fucking good. Derek kissed his mouth, his cheeks, his eyes. He sucked on Stiles’s already swollen lips, and scraped his teeth across Stiles’s jaw. Everything felt so intense. Stiles could feel his orgasm building. He huffed hot, damp into Derek’s cheek, pulling him closer, and kept curled around him. He needed just a little more friction… He opened his mouth, but Derek was already rolling Stiles to his back and lifting up to thrust harder and stroke Stiles’s cock in time to the thrusts. Derek nipped at his ear, and nosed his hair. Stiles gasped and clutched at Derek’s shoulders. Derek sucked hard on Stiles’s neck and Stiles came all over them.

“Jesus, fuck…” He gasped pulling Derek close kissing him. Derek thrust a few more times and then came with a deep groan, eyes fluttering closed as he collapsed on Stiles, gasping. Eventually Derek pulled out and lay next to Stiles. “You just-that was…” Stiles tried. “We need-shower… I’ll…” He got to his feet and went to the back door, opening it slowly. “Don’t hear anything…” He said tip toeing in. Derek pulled off the condom and cleaned himself with his shirt as he watched the door. He heard a loud crashing noise, followed by yelling. He grabbed the clothes, and tossed the condom in the trash.

“Why’d you take the bat out?” Stiles yelled. Derek covered himself with the clothes as he tiptoed in behind Stiles.

“Why’d you come in the back door naked?” Scott asked.

“I asked my question first!” Stiles growled, and Derek laughed.

“Should have known you were involved,” Scott said, glaring at Derek. Derek shrugged on his way to the bathroom, trying to not say anything about Scott’s own nudity. Stiles followed him. Throwing down the clothes, Derek started the shower and they hopped in. They washed themselves quickly, giggling at Scott and each other. When they were all rinsed off, they dried off and wrapped towels around their waists as they walked to Stiles’s room.

Dropping the towels, they crawled into bed and tangled themselves in each other. There was a slight scuffle over the pillow but Derek ended it by just shoving his face in Stiles’s neck and taking a deep breath.

“Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you, too,” Stiles said rubbing his back. They fell asleep quickly.

The next day, Derek called a couple of apartments, the most promising of which was a loft. He and Stiles went to check it out, and as soon as Derek walked in, Stiles could tell he wasn’t going to need to go anywhere else. The rent was decent, and it was close to the beach as well as the hospital. It was a decent sized space but wasn’t so big that he would need _too_ much furniture.

“Are there others interested?” Derek asked the woman who had shown them in.

“A few, so if you’re interested, you should-”

“How much is the deposit?” They talked the legalities and then he and Stiles went out for lunch. They decided on In’N’Out. After lunch, they went to IKEA where Stiles went as crazy as Scott had warned.

“Stiles, please get off of the bed…”

“You should buy this room,” he said staring up at the ceiling. “I like the drapey things…” he said fingering them.

“You’ve said you like the last four rooms,” Derek said, smirking. “You want me to buy them all?” Stiles laughed and got up.

“Which one do you like?” Stiles asked.

“Oh, a few different things. I’ll probably mix and match,” he said. He took Stiles’s hand. “Let’s keep looking.” By late afternoon, Derek had signed a bunch of papers to have the furniture sent to the loft the following week. There had been some discussion about buying a new bed, but in the end he decided to get a new one.

“If I’m getting rid of my car, I guess a new bed is in order too,” he said. Stiles had just nodded and kissed him. They stopped and got iced coffees on the way back to Stiles’s. As they were leaving, Stiles’s phone beeped. He pulled it out.

 _Are you guys on your way back? There’s a lot of press here, heads up._ Scott said. Stiles made a face at his phone. He called Scott but it went to voicemail. He redialed and Scott picked up on the fourth ring.

“Press? What press?”

“The fact that Derek’s uncle is wanted in like three different states got out this morning,” Scott said. “And Deputy Greenberg apparently let it spill that you and Derek were dating, and that Derek was staying here…”

“What?! How-”

“I don’t know…”

“How did they find out where we live?” Stiles asked. Derek watched Stiles grow more and more distressed.

“I have no idea…” Scott said. “I’m really sorry man… But, your Dad and Allison are here, and they’ll hold them off… I just-I just thought you should know. So you can-”

“Thanks, we’ll be home soon,” Stiles said and hung up. He looked at Derek.

“The press found out about my uncle, didn’t they?” Derek said quietly.

“Yeah, but my dad and Allison are there, they can get us in the house,” Stiles said taking his hand. “Or I’m sure we could crash at my dad’s. There’s no way-” But Derek just shook his head.

“I’m not going to let this shit chase me away again… Well, I mean-I’ll leave later this week when it’s time to move into my loft…” Derek said. Stiles squeezed his hand.

“Then we’d better get over there…” It was so much worse than Stiles could have ever imagined. He couldn’t even see the lawn as he pulled up. Reporters swarmed them, but then his dad and Allison were there tugging them towards the house. There were voices all around. “Derek!” “Mr. Hale!” “Mr. Stilinski!” “Just one-” “I have a-” “If you could just-” “Did your uncle-” “Do you know-”

“Get back!” Allison yelled when one of the reporters tried push her aside.

“No comment,” Derek kept saying, as if that would keep him safe.

“Mr. Hale! Did your uncle touch you?” A reporter asked. Derek froze and Stiles stared from him to the reporter but the Sheriff just tugged Derek along, elbowing the people out of the way.

“Can’t you do anything?” Stiles asked.

“Parrish is rushing a court order to keep press 100 yards from the house, but it will take a few hours…” He turned to Derek who had stopped moving again. “Come on, son,” the Sheriff said soothingly. “Almost there.” It seemed to take years to get to the door, but then Isaac and Scott were there, tugging Derek and Stiles in, slamming the door in the reporters faces.

“Jesus fuck!” Stiles yelled, flopping to the floor. Derek leaned back against the door, sliding down slowly.

“Here,” Scott said handing them both beers. They accepted them. Stiles sat up and chugged his, but Derek just sipped.

“You ok?” Stiles asked Derek. Derek shook his head and crawled over to Stiles, resting his head in the younger man’s lap. Stiles stroked his hair. “It’ll be ok. They’ll realize soon that there is no story here.

The next few hours seemed to take forever. Derek eventually got up and plopped on the couch while Stiles made dinner. At around seven, there was the sound of police sirens and Stiles’s dad’s voice sounded over the crowd.

“There is now a court order for all press to remain 100 yards from both the Hale home, this home, _my_ home, and any residency any of the Hales chose to reside at. Back off, or you will be arrested. If you want to see the court order, copies have been sent to all of your affiliates. Thank you.” There was the sound of people leaving, moving their vans. Stiles doubted that all of them were going to leave entirely, but most would at least back off. After a few minutes there was a soft knocking on the door.

“It’s us,” Allison said. Scott unlocked and opened the door, pulling them in.

“Jesus,” the Sheriff said, flopping next to his son and Derek. Isaac came in handing them both beers which they took, mumbling their thanks as they took long drinks.

“Are you sure you can’t fire Greenberg?” Allison asked.

“Oh I want to…” The Sheriff said. “He only had one strike though… He screws up again…” He drank some more of his beer. Stiles leaned into his dad’s shoulder.

“You hungry? I made spaghetti and we have a lot of leftovers.” None of them had really felt like eating. Allison got up, leading them all to the kitchen. They ate pretty quietly, too tired and stressed for much talking.

“Do you have to go back in?” Scott asked. Technically she was scheduled for the night shift as usual.

“No,” she said not looking up from her pasta. “I’m taking the night off.”

“Greenberg is double shifting it today,” the Sheriff said. “I should get going soon though.” He finished his meal and put his plate in the sink. Stiles followed him to the door and they hugged.

“Let me know if you two need anything,” the Sheriff said. Stiles nodded.

“I think it will be ok… I just hope it blows over…”

“Even when it does, it’ll probably kick up again when we find Peter…” The Sheriff said.

“Yeah,” Stiles said. “But then he’ll have that to help him… Peter going to jail…” The Sheriff nodded and patted Stiles’s shoulder.

“Love you,” he said turning and heading out.

“Love you, too, dad!” He said. When he got back to the kitchen Derek was doing the dishes and the rest of the group back in their room.

“Hey,” Stiles said sidling up next to Derek to start drying and putting away. Derek leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Love you,” Derek said. Stiles kissed him back.

“Love you, too,” he said. It was quiet in the kitchen, the only sound coming from the clinking plates and cabinets opening and closing. When they were done, they went to Stiles’s room and closed the door.

“One more day of freedom,” Derek said. “And then this weekend I get the keys to the loft.” Stiles nodded as they undressed for bed. Stiles put _Clueless_ on and watched Derek slowly fall asleep. Once asleep, Stiles pulled out his phone and texted Lydia.

 _Are you busy tomorrow? Can Derek, his niece, and I commandeer your beach?_ Lydia had literally grown up to be a rocket scientist. She could afford a huge house a few hours north of the rest of them, complete with her own private stretch of beach. Even if the reporters followed them, they wouldn’t be allowed any where near Derek or Jessie. The reply came much quicker than he was expecting.

_Never too busy for you and your boo! Plus, I’m between projects and could use a little distraction… How old is the niece?_

_Lydia, you rock! She just turned eight on Sunday._ Stiles replied.

 _Awesome! What time are you getting here?_ Lydia asked.

_Not before ten. Gotta pick up the kiddo…_

_Alright! I am glad you are coming!_ Lydia replied.

 _Love you! See you tomorrow!_ He scrolled through his contacts and pulled up Laura’s name. He had her number because of the surfing school.

 _Hey gorgeous! Cool if Derek and I steal the kiddo away up north tomorrow?_ Stiles sent off and Derek shoved his face into Stiles’s side. Stiles rubbed his neck, shushing him.

 _Love you too! Can’t wait!_ Lydia replied. Stiles was almost asleep when his phone went off again.

 _Sure! Times and where are you going?_ Laura asked.

 _Up north a few hours. My friend has a house with a private beach. She’ll be safe. We could leave here at like 8. When do you want her back?_ It took Stiles several cross-eyed minutes to type out this message. He passed out as soon as he hit send. He woke up at six-thirty to a message from Laura.

 _I’ve left a note for Cora. Bring Jess back by no later than nine._ Stiles grinned as he texted her to have Jessie pack her bathing suit. He threw back the blankets excitedly.

“Stiles…” Derek grumbled into the blankets. “What are you doing? I wanna sleep in!”

“I’ve got a surprise for you today,” he said getting up and pulling on some clothes. “Sleep a bit longer. I’m gonna make breakfast.” He kissed Derek and rushed out to the kitchen. He assembled everything for chocolate chip pancakes and then snuck back in the bedroom. Derek was snoring softly so Stiles grabbed Derek’s yellow speedo and his own trunks putting them in the jeep. He went back in the house and was just about done cooking when Derek came out, fully dressed. He hopped up on the counter and let Stiles hand feed him fresh pancakes with syrup.

“I could get used to this…” Derek said licking some syrup from Stiles’s fingers. Stiles giggled, and kissed Derek.

“I love you, but we gotta go soon… Or part two might get mad.” Derek made a face.

“Part two?” He asked chasing after Stiles as he rushed to the Jeep.

“Get in loser!” Stiles said jumping in the driver’s seat. They peeled out. A few sleepy reporters probably cursed them, but Stiles didn’t care. By the time he got to the Hale house, Derek’s mood had darkened. “Don’t worry,” Stiles said getting out and leading the way to the front door. “We’re picking up part two and moving on to part three…” Derek made a face and then Jessie came rushing into the kitchen jumping into Stiles’s arms, her backpack swinging on her back.

“Mamma said I get to hang out with you and Uncle Derek all day! She said we were going-”

“Ah!” Stiles warned. “That’s a surprise for Uncle Derek.” Talia came in the kitchen in a suit. Derek took Jessie and held her close, talking to her. “Hey, Talia… We’ll have her back later…”

“Bye gramma!” Jessie called as Derek turned and walked out the front door, barely nodding at his mother. Stiles said nothing as he followed. They got in the Jeep and Stiles started driving. No amount of pestering got Stiles to spill. Any inquiries to his niece just left her giggling. Derek gave up and just enjoyed watching Stiles and Jessie sing ‘99 Bottles of Beer’ over and over.

Finally Stiles pulled up in front of a big house, and Derek felt his jaw drop. It was all sleek and gorgeous and black and white. A familiar strawberry blonde came rushing out to greet them. She hugged Stiles close, kissing his cheek.

“Hi,” she said. “Lydia. We met earlier this summer…” Derek nodded, remembering. He held out his hand but she just hugged him tight. Derek hugged her back. “And this must be Jessie.”

“I am!” Jessie said, slipping her hand into Derek’s. “Who are you?”

“My name is Lydia…” They shook hands. “You ready to change into your bathing suit and come play on my private beach?”

“You have your own _beach_?!” Lydia nodded, laughing. “How?!”

“A lot of schooling and a lot of luck….” Lydia said. They walked into the house, Derek and Stiles lagging behind a little, hand in hand. Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles’s cheek.

“I just wanted you to get out… The beach-the ocean is so-but there were so many reporters… I didn’t want them to fuck it up…” Derek kissed Stiles on the mouth, and rested his head on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“I love you, Stiles.”

“I love you, too,” Stiles said.

“You are the pokiest little puppies!” Lydia called. “Hurry up or you don’t get smoothies…” They rushed up the stairs, not wanting to miss out. They had fruit and yogurt smoothies and then changed into their swimming suits. Derek laughed when Stiles pulled out the yellow speedo.

“You sir, are such a dork.” Stiles just giggled and kissed his boyfriend. Jessie was in with Lydia.

“You sir, look so hot and tan in that speedo,” Stiles said kissing him.

“Thanks for this,” Derek said. They changed and waited for the other two, standing close, rubbing noses.

They met Lydia and Jessie in the living room. Lydia had put on a black bikini and led them down to the beach. They worked on building a giant sandcastle until it got too hot and then they raced down to the ocean and splashed around in the waves. When they got hungry, they went back up to the house and hand sandwiches, grapes, and lemonade. They went back to the beach and added more to the castle, laughing when Stiles’s feet got in the way and he crashed on top of one side.

“Oh no, your queenship!” Lydia said to Jessie. “A monster has destroyed the West Wing! Whatever will we do?”

“Lady Lydia, do not be afraid for we have Sir Derek Dragon! The bestest dragon! He will slay the foul beast!” Jessie shrilled. Stiles stood up and looked at the others.

“Derek, I swear-” But Derek had already pulled him down to the sand and rolled away from the castle, tickling his boyfriend. “Foul Beast is sorry! He wants to make amends!” Stiles sputtered as Derek shoved more sand in his face.

“What’s ‘amends’?” Jessie asked Lydia.

“It means he wants to make up for it,” Lydia explained.

“Oh…” Jessie said and then launched herself onto her uncle. “Alright Sir Derek Dragon! That is enough! Time to let the amends be made!” Derek laughed and pushed himself off of Stiles.

“Fair Queen,” Stiles said. “Though I am but a Foul Beast, I know the best way to fix the West Wing!” Jessie giggled. They fixed the part of the castle Stiles had wrecked while Derek wandered off under an umbrella to nap for a bit. When the castle was finished, they started burying Derek in the sand, starting with his feet, trying to see how far they could get before he woke up. Apparently it was right up to his speedo before he was sitting up and making growly noises, tugging Jessie down on him, tickling her.

When they grew tired of the beach, they wandered back up to the house where Lydia put _Cinderella_ on for Jessie and made the other two margaritas.

“Thanks for letting us come up,” Stiles said, jumping on the counter and draping himself over Derek.

“Any time,” Lydia said. “I really miss everyone…”

“We miss you too,” Stiles said. “Are you coming down this weekend?”

“Probably…” Lydia said. “They want me to do a couple of mini-projects… Should get done by Friday.” They sipped their drinks, talking about work. Stiles’s summer was almost over. Soon he was going to have to start thinking about lesson plans again, and meetings. Endless meetings. Stiles already felt tired.

They went in to check on Jessie, they found her asleep so the grown ups went back to the kitchen where they played card. When Jessie woke up, Lydia ordered chinese and they ate while watching _Tangled_.

Jessie cried when it was time to go.

“I wanna stay here! I wanna grow up and be Lydia. I don’t wanna go home!” She sobbed into her uncle’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Stiles said rubbing her back. “If you stop crying you can sit in the front seat on the way home…” Jessie sniffled a little, wiping her nose on Derek. “Plus! Lydia is going to try and come this weekend!” They changed and grabbed their things, Jessi and Stiles kissing Lydia’s cheeks before heading to the car, but Derek lingered.

“Really, thanks for letting us come up…” Derek said. “It’s been…” Lydia nodded.

“I saw the news. I’m sure… If you ever want to just escape, you’re more than welcome to come up.” She took his phone and programmed her number in. “It’s nice to see Stiles happy,” she said. “After Danny…” She shook her head, biting her lip.

“Allison already threatened to kill me,” Derek said. Lydia laughed.

“Yeah, but I can make it look like an accident.” They hugged and Derek went out to the car. Stiles was curled up in the backseat and Jessie was standing up looking back at him over her chair.

“Alright,” Derek said getting in the driver’s seat. “Let’s buckle up and get you home…”

The ride home was pretty quiet. Stiles passed out early on, and Jessie was content to just stare out the window. The sunset was gorgeous, and Derek couldn’t help but feel at least a little bit better about the next day. Things were looking up, and even though he wasn’t exactly speaking to his mom, he still had a good amount of friends and family supporting him. And it felt good. When he glanced back at Stiles’s sleeping form and then at Jessie, he could breathe a little easier, knowing they were happy and safe.

He dropped Jessie off first. She’d fallen asleep and so he had to pick her up carefully as he took her into the house. Laura was waiting for them.

“Have a good day?” She asked taking her sleeping daughter.

“Yeah,” Derek said. “It was really good. Thanks for…” She just shook her head.

“I love you,” she said and kissed his cheek.

“Love you too,” he said and left before anyone else could come talk to them. Stiles had woken up and was now sitting sleepily in the front passenger seat.

“Hey,” he said as Derek got in. Derek kissed him, and then drove them back to Stiles’s. There were a few reporters, but not many, and they kept their distance. In the house, everyone home was asleep so they crept quietly into Stiles’s room and peeled off their clothes and got in bed. Stiles piled on top of Derek and fell back asleep almost immediately, and Derek wasn’t far behind, but couldn’t help but think how lucky he was. The last week had been so crazy, and not once had Stiles or his friends and family shown him anything but acceptance and understanding. He realized his family would take time, there were wounds that he wasn’t ready to forgive. But someday. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue for those who need it....
> 
> Three months later, Peter was found in a small hotel in Michigan, no thanks to Scott's dad who thought he'd fled the country. Peter was convicted and sentenced to life in prison. None of the Hale family spoke to him ever again.


End file.
